Surprise Guest
by Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: Gaia has been defeated and everyone returns back to their camps and homes. What happens when a certain son of Poseidon gets a visitor with beautiful grey eyes? Read as Percy and Annabeth strengthen their love even more! PERCABETH!
1. Surprises

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I woke up early, remembering that mom had hired a 'babysitter' for Silena and Charles. They are my brother and sister, who I named after our old friends Charlie and Silena, who had died so heroically in the Titan's war. Silena is seven and Charles is 1 years old. They are my mom and Paul's children, making me their half brother, but I loved them with all my heart.

I got out of bed and stretched. I looked at my alarm clock and was surprised to see it was 7am. I had a shower, washed my hair, and got dressed. I dressed in jeans, my green vans and my favourite green shirt. I walked to my desk and picked up the picture of my friends and I from earlier that year when we fought Gaia. We won, which was a great relief for everyone.

I sighed at the sight of Annabeth. It had been more than 6 months that I had seen her. We still 'Skype'ed three times a week, but it wasn't the same as I couldn't kiss her or hug her. I smiled at the picture one more time than put it down and went downstairs. "Morning." My mom said cheerfully, putting a stack of blue pancakes in front of me. I smiled. "Morning." I said, before shovelling pancakes in my mouth. She chuckled and walked out the kitchen.

When I was finished I put my plate in the sink and poured myself a glass of water. The doorbell rang and I heard my mom shout, "I'll get it!" I just saw Paul walking downstairs. "Percy!" He called, from the front. I wiped my hands and face and walked to the front. Standing there was a smiling Annabeth. She was wearing 3/4 sweat pants, a baggy top that said 'Born Free' and blue vans. Her hair was braided down her back and she was wearing her camp necklace.I ran to her and spun her around in my arms. "Oh my gods! What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling widely at her as I put her down. She shrugged. "Working on Olympus and I wanted to see a certain son of Poseidon." She said, smiling at me.

"Its so great to see you again, Annabeth." Sally said, giving her a squeeze. Paul also gave her a little hug. "So, Percy, Annabeth is going to be staying with us." My mom said, smiling at me. My grin grew wider. I pumped my fist in the air and squeezed Annabeth in a hug. "Seaweed brain!" She shouted, laughing at me.

"Annabeth!"I heard Silena shout from the top of the stairs. She came running down to us. Annabeth kneeled down just in time for her to give her a bear hug. Annabeth laughed and pulled away from her. "How are you, Silena?" She asked, smiling at my sister. I loved that Annabeth and my sister got on really well.

I didn't notice Annabeth and my sister finishing their little conversation until Annabeth smacked my arm. "Percy? Are you going to help me with my bags?" She asked, smirking at me. I smiled and picked up her suitcases. I lugged them up the stairs and into the guest room. I lead Annabeth to my room down the hall.

I closed the door behind me and plopped down on the bed next to her. She took off her shoes and lay down next to me. I smiled and put my arm loosely over her waist. I leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed me back, trying to fill in all we had missed in the past few months. After a couple minutes we broke apart for air. I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand.

She closed her eyes and yawned. I realised she must have been tired from her flight so I put a blanket over her and pulled her closer to my chest. She breathed into my chest, relaxing me, and snuggled into me. I put my arm around her waist. I let her lie in my arms, and I soon drifted off myself.


	2. Swim team

**Wednesday**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up and saw it was 2pm. I saw Percy's spot next to me was empty. I sat up and stretched. I got off the bed and went downstairs. I saw Percy sitting at his kitchen island with some guy with brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing jeans, red sneakers and a t shirt that said 'Rawr!'.

He looked up and noticed me. He cleared his throat and Percy turned towards me, as his back was to me. He smiled. "Hey. You feeling less sleepy now?" He asked, smirking. I smiled. "Yeah." I said. He gestured to his friend and said, "This is my friend, Robby."

I smiled and thrust out my hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Annabeth." I said, shaking his hand. He smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Annabeth."He said.

"Hey, do you mind if I go to swim practice for a couple hours? Now?" Percy asked. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Of course, Percy. I won't kill you for leaving me for a couple hours." I said, shaking my head. He smiled and his friend and himself stood up. "Thanks." He said, kissing my cheek. "I'll make it up to you tonight. We'll go out to dinner." He said, looking at me hopefully. I rolled my eyes and smiled, shoving him towards the door. "Go!" I said, smiling at him. His smile grew and he kissed my cheek before grabbing his swim bag by the front door and leaving.

**Percy's POV**

"Your whipped, man." Robby said, smiling like a mad man. I chuckled as I dropped my bag on the bleachers. "You guys should have seen him. Jackson was actually being a gentleman."I heard Robby say to the other guys in our swim team.

They all smirked at me. "You got a picture Jackson?" Matt asked, ,earning against the bleachers seat. I smiled and took my iPhone out of my bag. I flipped through the photos till I got to one of her. I took it when I took her to the Park a couple months ago. Her curls were down and she was smiling at the camera, her sunglasses perched on her head revealing her beautiful grey orbs.

The guys whistled. "Are you serious? Ask her to come watch in the last 10 minutes of our practice. Then we will believe you that she is your girlfriend." James said, flipping his blond hair out of his eyes. I rolled my eyes and showed them as I texted her.

(_Percy- Italics._ Annabeth- Underlined)

_Hey Wise Girl. Do you mind coming to watch in the last 10 minutes of my practice at Goode, around 3:45pm?_

I waited about a minute then got a reply.

Sure Seaweed Brain, love you!;)

I smiled at the message.

_Love you too! :D_

I showed the guys my phone and waited for them all to nod before putting it in my bag. "Can we swim now? I'm itching to get in the water!" I moaned, walking towards the beautiful Olympic sized pool. The guys nodded and we all jumped in.

**3:40pm**

My hand touched the edge of the pool and the guys let out a shout. "Yes! You beat your on record by 2 seconds!" James shouted, jumping up and down. "We're sure to get the trophy!" He shouted, before diving into the pool out of excitement.

"Seaweed Brain, I'm impressed. I thought you might have lost your touch." I voice that made my insides melt said. I turned and saw her sitting on the bleaches. She smiled and got up. She walked up to the side of the pool and learned down to kiss me. I returned the kiss. She stood up again and smiled before walking back a few steps.

I smiled at her. "Have you thought where you want me to take you to dinner?" I asked, forgetting my friends behind me. She just shrugged. "You don't have to take me to dinner, I never asked for it." She said, smirking at me.

I chuckled. "I haven't seen you in 6 months, I would like to spend some time with you catching up." I said. She raised her eyebrow at me, smiling. "How many times have you won an argument with Annabeth Chase?" She asked, causing me to smile. "About two times." I said. She shook her head.

"Carry on guys, you don't have to stop for me." She said, smiling at my forgotten friends. I turned to see them all smirking at them. "Robby was right, you are whipped." Matt said, as Annabeth walked back to the bleachers and started texting. I looked at her and then back to them. "I know." I said. They all chuckled and we got out the pool.

I walked over to my bag and got out my towel. "I'm just gonna change quick then we can go home." I told Annabeth. She looked up with an amused expression. "I'm just dying for you to return." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Too bad you prefer me shirtless." I said, smirking at her. She threw a tennis ball at me as I walked to the change rooms and the guys snickered.

"Your girlfriend is really hot." James said, emphasis on the word hot. I smirked at him. "And if you even try anything with her I'll snap your neck." I said, smirking at him. The guys laughed and we got changed.

We walked back into the indoor pool area and I saw Annabeth studying the roofing of the ceiling. "What is she doing?" Robby whispered in my ear so only the four of us could hear. I chuckled. "Wise girl, can you not train your brain to not pick up detail on architecture?" I asked, walking towards her.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Ha ha Perseus. At least I was offered 5 scholarships to university's already." She said, sticking her tongue out. "Smarty pAnts." I said, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"Five scholarships? Are you serious? Your only sixteen!" James exclaimed, flabbergasted. "Hey! I turned seventeen in February!" She said, smiling. I snapped my fingers. "Another reason why I should take you to dinner! I was away for your birthday!" I said.

she sighed. "If you really want to take me to dinner than fine!" She said, throwing her hands in the air. I laughed. "So which school you going to?" Matt asked Annabeth. "She smiled at him. "I'm going to start at Goode." She said, smiling. "But I guess I'm just going to be a distraction for Percy." She said, slipping away from underneath my arm to walk in front of me.

"I'll get you for that Chase." I said, running after her. She laughed as I caught up to her, spinning her around by the waist. I set her back down on the ground.

"I enjoyed swim practice. See you guys on Saturday for another practice." I said to my swim team. They nodded and said there goodbyes. I felt their eyes on my back as Annabeth and I walked hand in hand down the road towards my house.


	3. Date Night

**Wednesday**

Annabeth's POV

I checked my reflection in the mirror. Percy said I must dress casually, so I decided to wear my blue jeans, a 3/4 sleeve white and blue striped top, my blue vans and my black leather jacket. I left my hair down, put in my owl earrings and wore my camp necklace.

I decided I looked fine so I went downstairs. I waited a couple minutes until Perce came down. He was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt (which showed off his biceps), blue vans, black leather jacket and his camp necklace. His hair was messy and he wore his signature lopsided grin. In other words, he looked very handsome.

"Let's go." He said, pulling me towards the door. I just chuckled at his eagerness. He got out his car keys and unlocked the car. He opened my door for me and I got in. He walked to his side of the car and got it. We started driving to the secret location. We drove for a bit until he stopped outside a restaurant.

It lookd Italian. Percy got out the car and opened my door for me. I got out and intertwined our fingers. We walked towards the entrance and Percy opened the door for me. Once inside we walked to the front desk. "Reservations for Jackson." Percy said to the guy at the desk. He look around fifty years old.

After looking at the menu for a bit, a waiter came over with or drinks. He set them down in front of us and took out a note pad and a pen. "Hello, my name is Martin and I will be your- oh, hi Percy!" The guy said, smiling at Percy.

"Martin! How are you?" Percy asked, getting up and giving him a manly hug. "I'm fine and you?" Martin asked. "Good thanks. Meet my girlfriend, Annabeth. Annabeth, meet Martin, one of the best baseball players I have ever seen. Martin chuckled and shook my hand.

"Anyway, back to my job. What would you guys like to eat?" He said. "Greek salad please." I said, smiling. "And Spaghetti Bolognese for me, please." Percy said, smiling. He nodded while writing down our orders, gave us one last smile and walked towards the kitchen.

"So what's the news from Frisco?" Percy asked, sipping his coke. "Not much. Visited camp Jupiter a couple times as I'm helping rebuild New Rome, my brothers are still annoying and my dad said he would give me more attention." I said, smiling.

"Sounds great." Percy said sarcastically. We talked all evening and had a really good supper. By the time we got home, it was already 10pm. I went up to my room and got dressed in sweat pants and a baggy top. I returned to Percy's room and climbed under the duvet.

He came through in his boxers and no shirt on. He climbed in next to me, pulling my back closer to his chest. "Love you." He whispered into my ear as I drifted off.


	4. School

**Monday**

Percy's POV

I was walking down the streets of New York, my fingers linked with Annabeth's. I saw Goode up ahead. As I walked onto the premises, I felt all eyes on me. Some people said I was the most popular guy but I didn't believe them.

We walked through the front doors and the people sent waves and smiles at me. "Hey Percy!" A couple guys and girls said as they walked past me. I pulled Annabeth closer into my side.

The first part of the day went by quickly, although Annabeth had me worried as she wasn't with me all the time. I was so relieved when the lunch bell rang.

I walked outside, searching for Annabeth. I was surprised to see her sitting at my normal table with my friends. I walked over to them. "O, Percy! I was hoping you wouldn't pitch. I quite like hearing about you being a Seaweed Brain." Matt said, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Ha ha." I said, rolling my eyes at him. I slid in next to her. "Hey." I said, putting my arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. She smiled at me. "You've got quite a bunch of friends here." She said, smiling at them.

I looked at them. There was my swim team, Matt, Robby and James, Matt's sister, Lindsay, Robby's girlfriend, Jenna and James' girlfriend, Tiffany. There was also Martin and his girlfriend, Nikita, and Abbygail, one of the girls from the girls swim team.

"Ah! You guys are so cute!" Jenna squealed. I laughed. "Anyone bother you?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, knowing I was talking about a guy hitting on her. "Percy. I can look after myself! I don't need a personal bodyguard." She said, smirking at me.

I chuckled. "Can't I show my concern?" I asked, smirking back. She just rolled her eyes. Just to ruin my lunch, the football captain, Josh, came up. "Hey Blondie. How about you come sit with me instead of with the fishes?" He asked, making us all tense in anger.

He made the mistake to try to touch Annabeth's waist. I stood up and stood between Annabeth and him. "You lay a hand on her and your dead meat." I said, my voice dripping with a cold tone. I saw him flinch. He tried to cover it with a smirk but I didn't miss it. "Geez Jackson, don't blow your top man. Maybe you should take a dip and cool off." He said, holding his hands up in surrender, smirking and walking backwards.

He finally walked off with his cronies. I sat back down. "What was that about? I just told you that I can look after myself." Annabeth said, a bit of anger in her face. "You don't understand. He's bad news." I said. She just shook her head and carried on eating her lunch. I didn't want to get in a fight right now so I said, "I'll explain at home."

She just shrugged and carried on eating. "You know I hate not knowing." She said, a smirk on her face. We all laughed. I chuckled and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Say, how did you guys meet?" Tiffany asked. I rolled my eyes. "Camp." We said in unison. They all smiled and nodded.

"So do you swim Annabeth?" James asked, munching on his sandwich. "No, not a great fan of the water." She said, eating her salad. They all gasped. She looked up at them. "I can swim! Percy taught me, it's just it's really cold sometimes in Frisco so I didn't really swim much. Also our parents didn't get on very well and so my mom never allowed me to swim, saying something about me going to smell like the sea." She said. I smiled and looked at my friends.

"Getting Percy to teach you must have been fun. Most girls would die to be in your position." Jenna said, shrugging and eating chips. "What do you mean?" She asked, looking confused. They all sent me amused expressions and Matt decided to explain. "See mister Jackson is the most popular guy in the school. So all the girls come to the swimming competitions to check mr hot stuff in his speedo." He said, smiling evilly at me.

Annabeth looked at me. "Your wearing a shirt and board shorts for your next competition." She said, giving me a stern look. I smiled at her. "We'll I'm sure you don't have a different reason when you come to watch me swim." I said, smirking at her.

She shoved me off the seat and I landed on the floor. We all laughed. I got up and said, "Consider me warned." I sat next to her and she looked down at her empty food tray. "Maybe." She said, causing us to erupt in another round of laughter.

I chuckled at the sight of her red cheeks. "Your mom would probably say something like, 'I can't believe my own daughter, falling in love with a fish'!" I said, mocking her voice. Annabeth slapped my arm. "Stop it!" She said, shouting at me. I laughed more and put my arm around her. "You guys want to come over to my Ouse on Friday guys? We can swim Or something?" I asked. They all agreed to do so.


	5. Jealousy and pool party's

Chapter 5

**Friday**

Percy's POV

I waited for all my friends to arrive. I was currently waiting outside. Matt and James joined the waiting group. The only one left was Annabeth. "Here he comes!" I heard Lindsay saying.

i turned my attention to her gaze. I tensed a bit. He was talking to a guy as she was walking towards us. I recognized the guy to be Bryce Scott. He was in my science class last year but otherwise I didn't know much about him.

"I sense jealousy!" Jenna said, making all them look at me. I glared at her. "I'm not jealous." I guess it was bit of a lie. They were laughing when they got there. "Sure. Hey! Do you guys know Bryce?" She asked. We all nodded.

"We're in advanced math together." She said. "I didn't know anyone else could put their hand up as quickly as me." She said smiling. I chuckled. She said goodbye to him and he smiled and walked off.

I linked our fingers. We all started towards my house. " Why are you jealous Percy?" Annabeth asked. I heard the others snicker from behind me. "I am not jealous." I said.

"Your mouth says one thing but I know you well enough to know your'e lying." She said, smirking at me. The others laughed behind me. "Maybe just a smidge." I said, not looking at her. She shoved my shoulders and I laughed. "She has a girlfriend Percy." She said. I was silent for a bit. "I knew that." I said, blushing a bit. She laughed and I put my arm around her shoulders again.

**Jenna's POV**

I loved Percy's girlfriend. He always looked so happy around her. And if Percy was happy, we were all happy. I still couldn't believe how he had stood up for her on Monday.

I smiled at the two lovebirds. Percy only took his arm from around her when he was getting out his keys. He unlocked the front door and let us all go inside. "I'll be right back." Annabeth said, going into the kitchen we all dropped our bags by the front door.

"Hello!" A little voice said. I looked up and saw Selena standing at the top of the stairs. She came downstairs and gave Percy a hug. We all hi-fived her. "Annabeth!" She said, as Annabeth walked back from the kitchen.

"Selena! How are you my love?" She asked, opening her arms as Selena ran to her. She enveloped her in a hug. "I'm fine and you!" She asked, smiling at her. "I'm good thanks!" Annabeth ruffled her hair and she ran upstairs.

"I'm dying to get in the pool!" Percy said, making his way upstairs. We all laughed and followed him. We all went to the guest room while the guys went to Percy's room. Annabeth closed the door behind her. We all saw a suitcase in the corner. "Is there a guest staying with Percy?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, I live with them now." Annabeth said. I looked at the sheets. "Do you sleep in here? It's so clean!" I said. She chuckled. "No, I sleep in Percy's room." She said, casually. We all looked at her, shocked. "What? We don't do that! You guys, that's disgusting!" She said, wrinkling her nose. We all laughed and got out of our casual clothes.

We all already had our costumes on under Our clothes. Lindsay had a one piece blue costume on, I wore a two piece orange costume, Annabeth wore a hot pink two piece costume, Tiffany wore a green two piece costume and Nikita wore a one piece purple and grey costume.

Annabeth put her hair in a messy bun, grabbed her towel and waited at the door for us. We all got our towels and went downstairs to the pool. Percy, Matt, James and Robby were already there. Percy pulled his top off and jumped into the pool. The other guys did the same. I saw Annabeth lean back and watch Percy do two laps. We all jumped in, joining the guys.

When Percy finished, he flicked his hair to the side and smiled at her. "You getting in or not?" He asked. She shrugged and said, "I'm just getting warm in the sun." He chuckled. "That's the biggest lie ever." He said, getting out the pool.

He put his arm around her waist and she shouted. "Percy!" he pulled her into the pool. We all laughed at them. "Percy! I am going to kill you!" She said, but soon laughed with us. He kissed her and she smiled at him.

"I love this pool!" Robby said, floating on his back. I paddled to him and kissed his cheek. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

We all spent the afternoon splashing around. At three we all relaxed in the shady part of the pool. "So Percy, is it true that you and Annabeth both sleep in your room?" Tiffany asked. "Yeah, why?" He asked. The guys looked gobsmacked. "Really dude?" Matt asked. We all rolled our eyes. "No hey. I didn't just say that."Percy said sarcastically.

Annabeth was out of the pool and was lying in her towel, behind Percy who was leaning against the wall. She got up and got Percy's blue shirt. She pulled it over her and relaxed on her towel again. "So what are we going to do now?" She asked, moving her sunglasses over her eyes. "Whatever we feel like." Percy said, shifting his sunglasses back onto his face.

"Percy! Can I swim? I asked mom and she said it was fine." We heard Selena ask from inside the house. "Sure! Annabeth would love to swim with you!" He said. She smacked him upside the head. He just chuckled.

Selena came running out with her towel and bathing costume. She got in by the steps and Percy watched her splashing around. Annabeth took Percy's top off and jumped into the pool. She swam for a bit with Selena, who kept giggling. Soon she and Selena swam to us. Annabeth splashed Percy in the face and got Out.

"Percy?" She asked. "Yes Selena?" He asked, looking at her. She looked a between him and Annabeth behind him, and said, "Are you going to marry Annie?" He just smiled at her. "Someday Selena. Not right now though, we're too young." He said.

She nodded and smiled before paddling around the pool again. Annabeth was studying her hand now. "I decided to start wearing it." Annabeth said, resting her chin on his shoulder. He took her right hand and we all saw a little diamond ring on her forth finger.

"Wait, you guys are engaged!" Matt exclaimed. "No!" They both said in unison. "Its just a promise ring!" Percy hissed, eyeing his sister. "Do your parents know?" I asked. "Yeah!" They both said. We all nodded. Annabeth looked at the ring for a bit then smiled, looking away from it.

We all just chilled at his place for a bit. "You guys want to go out to movies or something and sleepover at my house?" Matt asked. We all agreed and got out the pool. Robby gave me a squeeze. I almost melted, feeling his hard six pack against my stomach. His biceps tensed as he squeezed my shoulder.

"Let's get dressed then we will go." Percy said, toweling his hair dry. We all agreed and went inside.

* * *

We all laughed as we ate our pizza. "Well done Matt, you got a date!" Lindsay teased her brother. He grumbled and we all carried on eating. A half hour later we were all ready to go. Matt's house was just down the road so we walked.

He unlocked the front door. We all went inside and relaxed on his couches. "I am so tired!" I moaned, resting my head on Robby's shoulder. Everyone agreed and we got out the mattresses. I was going to sleep on the couch with Lindsay as the double seated couch was a recliner. Percy and Annabeth were sharing a mattress on the floor, Matt and Robby were going to sleep n single mattresses next to Percy and Annabeth and James and Nikita were going to share a single mattress. Tiffany booked the other couch.

"Night." We all said, at different times. I chuckled and soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Saturday**

Matt's POV

I still couldnt believe Percy had given his girlfriend a promise ring and not told us, or at least me! I thought he was my best friend! Aren't best friends supposed to tell each other everything? I don't know anymore.

I lay on the mattress, the sunning streaming onto my face. I didn't notice the others stirring. "Hey man." Robby said, groggily. Everyone muttered good mornings. "Ah!" Jenna squealed.

She pointed to the mattress next to us. Percy had his arm around Annabeth's waist, pulling her closer to his chest, with his cheek on her shoulder. She got out her phone and took a photo. "Take another photo and i'll break the phone." Annabeth said, giving us all a fright as we thought she was asleep.

She squeezed out from Percy's grip. She looked at her shoulder. "I hope he didn't drool." She said, shaking her head. We all chuckled. She checked the ring on her finger again. "What's wrong?" Jenna asked.

Annabeth smiled. "He did a lot of crazy things for me but I never thought he would give me a promise ring. I was fine with him blocking a bullet from hitting me but this I never expected." She said. "Not that I don't like it. I love it. He's just so crazy." She said, ruffling his hair.

Percy shifted a bit and stretched. "Morning sleepy head!" James shouted in his ear. He jumped up, falling off the mattress. "Dude what's wrong with you!" He shouted, rubbing his ear. "Percy! That's rude!" Annabeth shouted. "Annabeth! I'm done with the manner lessons! Can I go to sleep!" He said, putting his head back on his pillow.

"No! Get up! Or I'm telling Sally and you won't get cookies for a week!" She said, hitting him with a pillow. He quickly got up at that. "Fine, I'm up!" He said. We all chuckled.

"We have to go soon." Annabeth said, checking the time. "Why?" Percy asked confused. She rolled her eyes. "I told you yesterday! We're going to visit Chiron." She said. He nodded. "Oh yeah!" She facepalmed.

They got dressed and said their goodbyes. "See you guys on Monday! Enjoy the weekend!" Percy said.

**Percy's POV**

I was driving Annabeth to camp. This was going to be the first time I have gone back since we defeated Gaia. I parked the car in the little area below the hill and got out. I stood with Annabeth, looking at the hill. I intertwined our fingers and we started going up the hill.

I almost gasped at the sight of camp. It was bigger, busier and the strawberry fields were a bright red. The Golden Fleece hung from the tree and the little guard dragon snorted as we walked past it.

We got a few looks from some campers we had seen. "Percy!" Two voices screamed as they tackled me to the ground. They helped me up and I studied them. The twins had gotten a bit taller, their dirty blonde hair was swept to the side and their blue eyes had that usual mischievous look in them. "Stolls!" I said, giving them hugs.

"We'll be right back, we're just going to call the others." they shouted, running off in different directions. Campers started surrounding us as Chiron galloped up to us. "Annabeth!" He said, giving her a hug. "How have you been my child?" He asked her, checking her face. She smiled. "If good and you?" She asked, her smile really big.

"I'm great, thanks." He looked at me. "Ah, Perseus! I'm trusting your well my boy?" He asked, giving me a hug as well. I chuckled and intertwined my fingers with Annabeth's again. "Better than ever." I said, smiling at him.

"Annabeth!" Someone practically screamed. We just had time to look who the person was before they gave Annabeth a bear hug. "Pipes! Oh my gods! How are you!" She said, frantically, smiling at her best friend. "Happier that your here!" She said, bouncing up and down.

"Peeeercy!" A voice bleated. I saw Grover pushing through the crowd of people. He practically jumped onto me. I chuckled and pulled away from his tight embrace. "Grover! Howzit!" I asked.

"It's great!" He said, smiling widely. "Oh wait! Aren't I suppose to call you God?" I asked sarcastically, bowing a bit. He rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. Aren't I supposed to call you crazy?" He asked me. My grin grew and I punched him in the arm.

I saw the rest of the seven that were from the prophecy. "Guys!" I said, giving Frank, Leo and Jason bro hugs. I smiled at Hazel and gave her a hug. I had forgotten she would only be fifteen now, so I was a bit more than a head taller than her.

"To all the new campers this is Annabeth and Percy, two of the other heroes of Olympus." Chiron said, addressing us. We both gave a little wave. "If any of you have questions for them, you can ask them after lunch. I'm sure they would like to catch up with some older campers." He said, nodding towards us.

We walked to the canoe lake with the others from the giant war. I sat next to Annabeth on the sand. We all looked at each other for a bit. They all looked a bit older and taller. "You guys look taller than we last saw you." I said, smiling at them. "Yeah, and it looks like you still lift buses for weights." Leo said with a cheeky grin.

"Ah, Ill get you back for that Mr. Valdez." I said, smiling back at him. The others chuckled. So when did you guys get engaged?" Hazel asked. I frowned."What do you mean?" I asked. She sighed and reached for Annabeth's hand, revealing the diamond ring.

The others gasped and looked at us. "It's called a promise ring, chill." Annabeth said, rolling her hand. They all let out their breath. "Annabeth! I heard you had come to visit!" Someone said. We all turned to see Malcom. "Malcom!" Annabeth said, getting up and giving him a hug.

"Percy, I trust you have been behaving with my sister." He said, raising an eyebrow at me while shaking my hand. I chuckled. "Of course Malcom. You trust me don't you?" I said, smiling cheekily. He rolled his eyes. "Not with a bow and arrow." He grumbled.

I laughed. "It was a mistake, I wasn't aiming for your butt." I said, laughing at him. He rolled his eyes and walked away. "Nice to know your brother has full trust in me." I said sarcastically. Annabeth rolled her eyes and linked our fingers again.

"So, um, we wanted to now something." Hazel said, looking at her hands. "Are you guys going to leave camp when you finish school. Because its obvious your both going to university and then getting married. But are you going to leave us?" She asked. I sighed as I knew she was really fragile.

"We're not going anywhere! I can't believe you even suggested us leaving you guys." I said, smiling reassuringly. "I don't know if your going back to Frisco to study after high school but I'm staying here in New York." I said.

I looked at them. "But I'm sure you guys have something planned for when you finish school." They looked at each other. "Piper is the only one with family." Jason said. I sighed and added, "Doesn't mean you guys can't study, right?" I said, nudging Hazel. She smiled a bit and leaned back onto her elbows.

I felt my pocket buzz. I took out my phone and saw that Robby was calling me. "You can take it." Hazel said, seeing my hesitant expression. I nodded and pressed the accept button.

"Hello Robby, what's wrong?" I asked into the phone. He told me something into the phone. "I know the competition is next week. We can have swim practice tomorrow, it won't change how we're going to do. Or you guys can have a practice today but I have more important things with some really close friends." I said.

I looked up and saw them all smiling at me. I accidentally pressed the loud speaker button on my iPhone. "Percy, but another team entered the competition." He said. I put the phone on my knee and furrowed my eyebrows. "Who would enter this late?" I asked, confused that they were still taking entree's.

"Um, your not going to like the answer." He said, hesitantly. I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure I am brave enough to hear your answer." I said, shaking my head. "West Stirling High." He said. I immediately felt cross. "They were banned after they broke Matt's leg in the change room, that's not allowed!" I said, more anger settling in.

"They were going to sue if we didn't let them swim." He said. "Uh, we will discuss this tomorrow at the practice. Their school won't be there right?" I asked. "No. I'll tell the others to meet up tomorrow at the pool?" He asked. "Yeah. Thanks Robby." I said, hanging up.

The others looked at me with raised eyebrows. "The other school are sore losers. They had no right to break Matt's leg before he swam just because he beat their record the year before!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air. They all laughed at me and I smiled again. I leaned against the tree. "Good times." I said, looking at the ocean.

"So what do you guys think of the rebuilding?" Jason asked. Annabeth smiled widely. "Amazing! I love it so much." She said, bouncing with excitement. The conch horn blew for lunch. "Come on!" Leo said, getting up and running to the pavilion.

Annabeth and I separated to our separate tables. Hazel, Jason and I shared funny glances as we were the only ones at our cabin tables. Nico and Thalia weren't at camp at the moment.

Lunch was really nice. Before everyone was going to get ready to leave, Annabeth joined me. "Hey." She said smiling. I smiled at her and looked into her beautiful eyes. "Malcom does like you, he's just protective over me as I'm his little sister." She said. I nodded and looked around the room.

We split up after lunch and went to different places. I went to the arena and saw some new kids learning some tricks being taught by some of the older kids from the batch of new campers. One guy spotted me and smiled widely. "Mr. Percy! Chiron told us you were one of the best swordsman who ever lived! Will you show us a few things? Please!" He pleaded.

All the new faces in the arena turned to me and pleaded. "I'm not the best." I said, smiling widely. "Perseus, I have told them a lot about your skills. You are very good my child." Chiron said, coming up behind me. I smiled and looked at my shoes. "Okay, I'll show you guys some things but I might be out of practice so if I get beaten by an eight year old, you know why." I said, smiling at some of the smaller kids.

They all moved aside for me to show them something. "So who is the best swordsman in the room?" I asked. They all pointed at me. Chiron and I laughed. "I'm talking about someone I can go against." I said. They all nodded and pointed to a guy of about fifteen years. I smiled and urged I'm to come up.

We got us sword out from his sword carrier attached to his belt and stood waiting for me. I got my pen out and sighed as I looked at it. I uncapped it and Riptide came out. It still had a bit of gold dust on it so I brushed it off with my hand. I spun it around in my grip a few times to get the feel.

I readied myself as he lunged towards me. I easily parried and slashed at him. It hit his side and he winced a bit. We parried for a bit longer before I did the disarming technic. They all looked shocked as the sword fell out his hand and I caught it in the air. I have him his sword back and shook his hand. "Your not bad. Your really good." I said, smiling at him.

"That's such an honor Mr. Jackson!" He said, owing down to me. I laughed and slapped his back. "What has the old centaur been filling your heads with?" I asked, smirking at Chiron. "Oh Percy, I shall get you back for that." He Said before trotting off.

I shook my head and turned back to the still gaping kids. "Can you show us that move please!" A little girl asked. I smiled at her and nodded. I spent the afternoon teaching all the children the trick. None of them seemed to get it but I told them to keep trying.

Annabeth and I stayed for the campfire. "So who wants to tell a story tonight?" Chiron asked. "Can I?" I asked, smiling at him. He nodded and I started my story.

"Once there were seven heroic heroes." I started, a few groans from my friends and I carried on. "First of all there was the brave and diligent Jason Grace. He is a very good fighter and is part Roman." I smiled cheekily at him and carried on. "The next person was the courageous Piper McClean, who is probably the only daughter of Aphrodite who never wore make up." I said. There were giggles and chuckled from everywhere.

"But lets not forget the crazy, insane son of Hephaethesus, Leo Valdez. He fixed a dragon and fell in love numerous times but never got a girlfriend." I said, smiling at him. "There was also the strong Frank Zhang, who could turn into just about any creature he wanted but could not get out of Chinese handcuffs without turning into the iguana." I said. More giggles erupted. "There was also the girl who always tried to stay strong even if her world was practically crumbling down, Hazel Levesque. And let me tell you, she is not fragile so be careful!" I added. Everyone chuckled and I carried on.

I looked at Annabeth and my intertwined fingers. "There was also a strong, proud, beautiful daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase. She did not ever give up. She is one of the strongest people I know and is also the scariest I know. P.s: do not make her mad or she will go all Kung fu on you." She smiled at me and shook her head as everyone else laughed.

"There was also a Percy Jackson, who decided to have a nap for a few months which left most of his friends and some family go crazy. And let me tell you, he was pretty crazy as well. But hey, Who can blame Him! And to make it better, his amazing girlfriend tackled him to the ground when she saw him in the Roman camp and threatened that he must not go missing like that ever again." I smiled and everyone laughed.

"And the last but definitely not last was the crazy old centaur who decided to teach these crazy seven to fight like maniacs in a war. One ended up getting their hair on fire whle some others got knocked out by rocks. But all in all they were the greatest heroes to evr live. The end." I said. Everyone clapped and laughed.

"Thank you Perseus!" Chiron said, chuckling. "Well we have to go but we will visit again next weekend and then we have holidays and will be staying here." Annabeth said, standing up. I put on my jacket and stood up. "Thank you for visiting." Chiron said. "I'm happy you two have recovered from Tartarus and that you are your normal selves." He said, smiling at us both. We both nodded and waved before walking up the hill.

"Thanks." Annabeth told me, as we walked up the hill. I felt warm to the core and smiled at her presence. "My plerasure."


	7. Swim Practice II

**Sorry that quite a few of these are in Percy's POV. Annabeth's POV is coming soon.**

Chapter 7

Percy's POV

I left Annabeth to sleep as I went off for an early morning swim practice with the team. I kissed her forehead before going out my room. I grabbed an apple and walked to Goode. It was 7am by the time I got there. The guys were all waiting for me as I got Paul's keys to practice in the pool.

"Morning." Matt said, yawning. "Morning guys." I said, unlocking the doors. We all went in and went to the pool. I opened the indoor pool doors and let the guys go in. We all put our stuff on the bleachers and stripped down to our speedo's.

"So how do you feel about West Stirling High competing?" Robby asked, warily. I didn't answer so the guys guessed I was not happy about it. "Perce, it's fine! I don't care about them breaking my leg so you shouldn't!" He said, looking at me.

"But don't you guys get it! They're going to do something again this year. We can't let them win." I said, looking at my hands. "Can we just swim otherwise we're all going to be upset the rest of today." James said, stretching his arms.

I agreed and jumped into the pool. After a couple laps we started to joke around some more. We swam for another hour before taking a break. I sat on the side of the pool while the others stayed in the pool. I heard a little sound from my phone. "You should check that it's probably Annabeth." Matt said, smirking as he got out the pool and walked to his bag to get his water bottle.

"Can you bring it for me?" I asked. He nodded and got my iPhone. He came back and gave it to me then jumped back into the pool and joined our little circle. I checked my messages and sure enough it was Annabeth.

_Your bed is so cold to wake up to without you here xox - WiseGirl_

I smiled at the message. "What she say?" Robby asked, taking the phone from my hands. They all checked the message and smirked at me. My phone started buzzing and a picture of Annabeth came on the screen. She was calling me. The guys put it on speaker phone and answered the call.

"Hey Perce! Did you go to swim practice?" She asked. I smiled at the sound of her voice. "Yeah. You missing me already?" I asked, cockily. I could practically see her rolling her eyes. "No Seaweed Brain, I finally have peace and quiet in this house. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to spend the afternoon with my mom so don't worry if I'm not here when you get back." She said.

I sighed and said, "What can I do this afternoon then?" She chuckled and replied, "Hang out with the guys. Im sure you four could find something guy-ish to do." I smiled at the guys. "Annie! Are we going to bake cookies now? Oh, is that Percy? Hi Percy!" I heard my sister saying in the background.

We all chuckled. "Yeah. I'm coming now, I'll see you in the kitchen." She said. I heard Selena say something and then walk off. "Gotta go. I love you Percy." She said then sighed. I smiled. "Love you too, bye." Then hung up.

"That's so adorable!" A voice said. We turned and saw Jenna, Tiffany and Nikita coming into the indoor pool area. "Hey Jen!" Robby said, getting out and walking to her. She held p a finger as he was about to hug her and said, "Don't." He frowned and stepped away. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I don't want to get wet!" She said, waving her hands in the air then walking to the bleachers.

He got back in the pool and joined us again. Nikita took my phone for me and put it on my things. I thanked her. "Can I join you guys?" Tiffany asked, putting her hands in her pockets. "Sure." Matt said, smiling at her. She winked at him and walked towards the girls change rooms.

"Is there something going on between you and Tiff?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Uh, we went out last night." He said, looking at his hands nervously. "Awesome! So are you guys going out?" James asked. He shrugged. "I don't know. She never said anything after we kissed." Our eyes widened as he said that.

"You guys kissed?" Robby asked. "She told us it was the best kiss ever. We weren't supposed to tell anyone but she has wanted to date you since forever." Jenna said, smiling at us. Just then she came back. "What we talking about?" She asked, dropping her bag on the bleachers next to the girls.

"Nothing, we were just going to start swimming." James said, nodded and dived in. Matt watched her the whole time. She was actually a really good swimmer. She had blue eyes and blonde brown hair. She was not easy to tire when we did laps.

We all started swimming again. Another two hours passed and we decided that we had had enough practice. We all got changed. Matt was getting dressed surprisingly quickly. "See you now now." He said and rushed out the room. We all exchanged glances and smirked, knowing the reason. Just as we were walking out the rooms the girls bumped into us. They shushed us and told us to listen.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tiff asked. "I wanted to talk about last night. Maybe we could start-" he was cut off by something. We all peeked and saw them kissing. The girls squealed and I fist bumped the guys. They broke apart after a bit and smiled at each other. Jenna had to ruin the moment by running up to Tiff and practically jumping on her. "I'm so happy for you two!" She said, bouncing up and down.

We all joined them and we all walked out the pool area. Matt and Tiffany held hands as we walked out the school. I locked the door and caught up with the rest of them. "So where is Annabeth? I thought you guys were joined at the hip." Nikita asked sarcastically.

"She is spending the afternoon with her mom." I said, shoving my hands in my pockets. Then a yellow cab pulled into the parking lot and I saw Annabeth jump out. She ran over to us and I got more confused. "I thought you were going to your mom's?" I asked confused.

She smiled at me and passed me a tub. "Paul and Selena were eating all the cookies so I brought you some. Also I wanted to tell you that your mom and Paul are going out for dinner tonight so we're looking after the kids tonight. I might only get home at five so feel free to order anything." She said. I smiled and said, "Sure." She turned to walk back to the cab but I caught her wrist. "Wait, do you have to go to your mom?" I pleaded.

She smiled and shook her head. "Yes Percy, I promised her I would. We are working on a lot of new buildings. I promise I will try get home early. Love you." She said, kissed me then walked back to the cab.

I sighed as she drove off. I turned to my friends and asked, "So what are we doing today?"


	8. Home Alone

Chapter 8

A's POV

I walked into the throne room to see them all looking at me. "I can't believe you got engaged to the enemy." Athena said, anger in her tone. "I am not engaged to Percy and he is not 'the enemy'." I replied. "That incompetent child. He thinks he could possibly marry my daughter one day?" She bellowed.

"Excuse me?" I shouted, causing all the other gods to look at me wide eyed. "Don't talk about him like that! He is a much better person than you would ever be!" I shouted. She looked at me, her face red with anger. "Are you seriously talking about that kid in that way?" She asked me, her tone cold.

"He is strong, clever, trustworthy, loving and an amazing person. All he has ever done is care for me a lot more than you ever will." I said, angrily. "All he has done is make you weak! My children are never weak!" She shouted. "Well excuse me for falling in love! You would know how it feels but you never will!" I shouted.

"I should have gotten rid of him before he turned you against me!" She bellowed, standing up. "May I remind you that he is the reason I am still alive and not dead in Tartarus." I said, speaking with confidence, then turned around and walked out to go start on my drawings.

She came to me a while later, discussing architectural business. I didn't want to be near her but I guess I had to be. I spent the afternoon working ther and then decided to go home. I checked the time as I was driving home and saw it was four thirty.

~15 Minutes Later~

I dropped my keys on the front desk and walked past the living room. "Annabeth!" A cheery voice said. I looked into the living room and saw Percy and his friends sitting there. "You have company now so we are going to go." Jenna said, standing up with everyone else.

"Bye." I said as they all walked out the front door. I walked to the kitchen and got out the salad. I picked at the salad, trying to let off some steam. I was still really cross at my mom.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. "You want to talk about it?" Percy asked, kissing my jawbone. I sighed. "My mom said some rude things about you." I said. I turned in his arms to look at him. "She just doesn't get it! Like seriously! Why can't she understand I love you and what she says isn't going to break us up?" I said, huffing in frustration.

I looked at him waiting for an answer. "You look beautiful." Percy said, looking at me lovingly. I rolled my eyes and wriggled out his arms, turning back to my salad. "Your not listening to me." I mumbled.

"Okay I'm sorry. Just don't worry about what she says. Everyone has their own opinion." He said, wrapping his arms back around my waist. He kissed my cheek and put his head in the crook of my neck. He pecked my jaw again and leaned into me. I sighed and let my last bit of frustration disappear.

He pulled me closer to him and turned me around to pull me in an embrace. I breathed in his salty scent and felt his warmth. "Annie? Are you okay?" I heard Selena ask. I broke away from Percy and looked at her. "I'm fine, just had a long day." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back and her eyes grew big. "Can we have pizza for supper!" She asked, bouncing up and down. I looked at Percy and he said, "Lets order!"

~3 Hours Later~

We all sat on the floor and ate the pizza. We were in the living room on the wooden floors. We had put out cushions and blankets to sit on and I had poured our drinks. Selena ate the last piece of pizza. I smiled at Charlie who we had put out cushions for. I got a tissue and wiped away a bit of drool from his mouth.

"He's a drooler like you!" I said, which made us all burst out laughing. The front door opened and closed and Paul and Sally appeared at the doorway. "It looks like your all having fun." Sally said, smiling as she took her coat off. "Yeah." Percy says, smiling at her.

"Do you guys mind if we join you?" Paul asked, smirking from beside Sally. We made space for them and they joined our little circle. So I was sitting cross legged on the floor with Percy's head in my lap, Selena sat on my left and Pal and Sally sat next to her making us all sitting in a circle.

I twiddled a piece of Percy's hair in my fingers. He smiled at me and winked. I smiled down at him and pushed some hair out of his eyes. I heard a click and we both looked up. Sally had a camera in her hands and was looking at a photo. "We should all go to the park some time together and have some photo's done." She suggested. We all nodded and carried on talking.

Soon we all grew tired and went to bed. I put on long pajama pants and one of Percy's tops. He wrapped his arm around my waist and whispers in my ear, "Goodnight." I smiled. "Night Percy."


	9. Slow Dancing

**Thursday**

Percy's POV

It was really cold today. I pulled my jacket closer to my body as I sat in class. The lunch bell finally rang. I got up and went to our normal outside table. I saw Annabeth sitting with the others. I walked up to her and smiled. "You and I are going out for lunch." I said, taking her hand and helping her up for a seat. She raised an eyebrow at me. "What did you do?" She asked.

"Nothing! I just thought I would treat you to a nice lunch out." I said, smiling. She smiled. "Fine." She grabbed her bag and intertwined our fingers. I smiled over my shoulder at my friens who smirked at us as we walked off together.

We walked down the quiet streets, as everyone was busy working. I went into an old cafe that I loved going to. Not many people went there which was what I loved about it. It was never very busy which was weird as the food is amazing.

I saw her shiver out of the corner of my eye, so I took off my jacket and hung it around her shoulders. She smiled at me and we arrived on walking to the cafe. When we arrived there, I opened the door and let her go in. I followed her into the warm cafe And we sat in one of the booths.

There was an oldish lady at the desk but she had a kind face. There were two or three younger people sitting behind the desk. The old lady came up to us and smiled warmly.

"Good morning, what would you two like to drink?" She asked, getting her note pad out. "Two hot chocolates, please." I said, smiling at her. The three people behind the desk got up anthrow of them went to the kitchen. One typed something and checked over it. "Anything to eat?" She asked. I shook my head and looked at Annabeth. "No thanks." She said, smiling at the lady.

The old lady, who's name tag read Margaret, smiled and walked to the kitchen. There was no one else in the shop. The radio was on and playing a couple tunes. A song came on called Daughters by John Mayer. I really loved the slow song. I suddenly thought of something and stood up.

I offered Annabeth my hand. "Let's dance." I said, smiling at her. "Are you serious?" She asked, smiling at me. I nodded and she took may hand. We slow danced around the little cafe. I let her rest her head on my chest. I realized that all the people that worked in the little shop were watching us. I just smiled and carried on dancing till the song was done.

We walked back to our seats and Margaret brought our drinks. "Thank you." We said. "Thank you." She said. "I'm so glad to see two young people share such love. Bless you both." She said, wiping a small tear from her eye and walking away.

We smiled and finished our drinks. I paid for our drinks and thanked them all. I put my jacket around Annabeth's shoulders and opened the door for her. We walked back to school, our fingers intertwined. I had never felt better.

**Annabeth's POV**

I smiled as we got back to school. I went off with the girlclassy he change rooms and the guys went to the boys change room. I guess I was smiling the whole time as Nikita asked, "What happened at lunch?" They all looked at me, waiting for an answer. I finished tying my shoelace and sat down. "Percy and I slow danced in a little cafe." I said. They all bounced around in excitement. I chuckled at their expressions and went to gym.

**Percy's POV**

I smiled all through the day. After the last bell rang, I made my way to my locker with the guys following. "What exactly happended at lunch?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. I smiled wider. "Annabeth and I slow danced in Margie's cafe." I said before walking out the building.

I decided that because Annabeth was staying at school to learn for a bit at the library, I would go visit my mom. She had gotten a new job at Puffin's books. She wanted to be a writer so they read one of her stories and said it was amazing and hired her.

I smiled at the secretary as I walked through the front office. She kind of knew me so she just smiled and went back to work. I walked down the corridor till I got to my mom's department. This week she had to check the editing on books with the rest of her department.

I knocked on the door and went inside. There were six desks including my moms. "Percy! How you have grown my boy!" One of moms colleagues said, getting up and giving me a hug. "Hi! Is my mom here?" I asked, seeing as her desk was empty.

"She just went to the bathroom." Linda, my moms friend, said. "Oh, your mom was showing us a picture she took of you the other day. You look so grown up in the picture." Another lady named Tracey said. I furrowed my brow. "Which photo?" I asked.

Linda pointed to a picture frame on mom's desk. I picked it up and saw the picture. I felt all the lady's eyes on me as I looked at it. My smile grew as I saw the picture of me with my head in Annabeth's lap. "She is very pretty." One of the other ladies said.

I smiled at them. "I know. She's beautiful. Also very smart." I looked at the picture again. "Oh, hi Perce. I'm sorry I just love that picture of you two." my mom said, coming into the office. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "I love it too." I said.

"Oh ya,mom! You'll never guess what happened at lunch." I said, smiling at my mom like a mad man. "What happened?" She asked, dying to know my answer. "Okay, I took Annabeth to Margie's for lunch and a slow song came on so I asked her to dance with me and she did. So we slow danced around the Cafe. We actually made Margie cry. She blessed us." I said, smiling at my mom. She clapped her hands. "Ah!" All the other ladies cooed. I chuckled and looked down at my hands.

"Oh my Percy. Annabeth is really amazing." Mom said, smiling at me. I smiled and looked down at my hands. "Speaking of which, where is she?" Mom asked. "She wanted to stay at the library at school to finish an assignment and ge a few books." I said. My phone buzzed as a Message came through.

I got out my phone and saw it was from Annabeth.

_Where are you? I am done xox - WiseGirl_

I smiled at the message_. _I replied to her message_._

_Just visiting my mom at work. If you want you can join me and we can walk home together? xox - SeaweedBrain_

_Sure, see you in a bit xox - WiseGirl_

I smiled at the message and put my phone back in my pocket. "She's coming over. She's done with what she was doing." I say. My mom grins widely. The ladies start asking about school and we start talking.

We all look up as there is a knock at the door. I smile as Annabeth comes in. "Hello." She greets the ladies and walks over to my mom and I. She hugs Sally and smiles at me. I wrap my arm around her waist and give her a little peck on the lips. The ladies coo some more.

She chuckles and leans into my side. "Annabeth! It is so nice to see you in person. Percy always tells us about you." Tracey says. She smiles at me and punches my shoulder lightly. "He probably says how mean I am." She says jokingly.

"He just said you were smart and beautiful a couple minutes ago." Linda says, smiling at us. Annabeth smiles at me and shakes her head. "Well I have some homework to do so we will get going." I say, straightening my composure. "Good luck for our swim tournament Percy!" Renee says. "Thank you!" I say.

I give my mom a hug and so does Annabeth. I intertwine our fingers and we walk out the office. We walk through the streets on our way home. "Did you, jm, really say those things about me?" She asks, not looking at me. I smile and look at her. "Of course I did. And I was telling the truth." I say, giving he pr hand a squeeze.

She smiles at me and kisses my cheek. "Well I told the librarian that was helping me about my handsome, humorous boyfriend." She says, smiling. I chuckled and kissed her temple. "Love you too." She says.


	10. Swimming Competitions and Margie's

Chapter 10

**Saturday**

Percy's POV

I arrived at the school early so we could all arrive before all the people came to judge and watch. I put my fingers through my hair and walked into the change room. The guys looked up at me and nodded in greeting.

"You guys nervous?" I asked. "Us, nervous? Come on! We're the best guys around!" Matt said, a cheeky grin on his face. "We better warm up to make sure we will be excellent." I said, stretching my arms out. They all nodded.

We got into our Goode costumes and put a track suit over it. We jogged around the pool a few times to warm up. We did push ups and sit ups and many other stretches before the judges, spectators and other teams started to arrive.

The girls came over to talk to us before taking their seats. "Hey guys!" Nikita said, smiling at us. "You guys are going to carve up that water today!" Tiffany said, smiling widely. I wrapped my arm around Annabeth's waist. "You guys are going to be great!" Jenna said, enthusiasm in her voice.

"Everyone, please take your seats!" the coach said over the microphone. "Good luck, your going to be great." Annabeth says to me. I smiled and kissed her. They walked away and took their seats. We won all our races and got shouts from the crowd.

I positioned myself on the board for the last race. Brett was on my right. "Good luck, your going to need it." He said to me, smirking. I shook my head knowingly. He could never beat the son of a sea god. The gun went off and we dived into the pool. I swam further and further away from him. I twisted my body at the end of the pool and pushed off the wall, tensing my muscles once again.

I carved up the water. On my way to the other side of the pool, I passed Brett. It gave me another boost of energy knowing I was beating him by a long shot. When I touched the otherside the crowd roared with joy. I pumped my fists in the air as I saw Brett coming in third. I jumped out the pool and hugged the rest of my team. I saw Annabeth running towards me over their shoulder. I squeezed passed them and was tackled by a hug from her.

She smiled at me. "That was amazing! You got a new record!" She said, pointing to a score board. I saw I had done it in 32 seconds. I smiled at her and kissed her. She didn't even care that she was a bit wet now, she just kissed me back. "Sorry to interrupt but we got to get out trophy." Robby said, tugging my arm. "We'll finish after I get dressed." I said, winked at her and then followed my team to the podium.

"Congratulations to Goode High for winning the New York City Senior championships!" One of the judges announced. We all got a gold medal and we're handed our trophy. We had a few pictures taken with the beautiful cup before going to the change rooms to get changed.

When we had all changed, we sat on the benches. I smiled at them. "I'm really proud of you guys, you were all amazing." I said to them, causing them all to smile.

"Thanks Percy, you were amazing too. I mean, you broke a record! That's great!" Matt said, smiling widely. I shrugged. "Well this gives you guys a chance to become professional swimmers as you all want to be one." I said, grabbing my things and putting them in my bag. "Isn't that what you want?" James asked, confused. "I love swimming, I really do, but I would like to be a Marine biologist too." I said. "If you get offered it, you could swim till your like 30 then go to varsity and study marine biology?" Matt suggested.

I smiled. "I guess I still have a year to think about that." I said. They all nodded and we got up and walked back into the swim area. My facial expression changed as I saw Brett gripping Annabeth's wrist. We all ran over to him and his team. "Hey!" I shouted.

Brett looked at me an smirked. "Hi Percy. I was just having a little talk with your girlfriend." He said, his friends snickering behind him with evil grins on their faces. I pushed him off Annabeth and stood between him and her. "Don't you dare touch her or I'll mess that pretty little face of yours up." I said, sending him and his goons death glares.

"Wow Percy, you really are overprotective and jealous. Your 'girlfriend' deserves better." He said, winking at her over my shoulder. "She has her own say thank you very much and we're engaged." I said, sending him a harsh glare. We weren't really engaged as it was just a promise ring but I got the reaction I wanted. "Huh?" His face was scribbled with confusion. "Go. Now!" I shouted at him. He shrugged and walked off with his friends.

I turned to Annabeth and checked her wrist that Brett had grabbed. She had a red mark on it. I looked up at her and said, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She rolled her eyes and hit my hand away. "I'm perfectly fine, he's just a jerk." She smiled at me and all my anger dissolved. "Oh, we were looking for you guys to tell you that Brett was talking to Annabeth." Jenna said, running up with Tiffany and Nikita.

"Well done guys! You were amazing!" Tiffany said, smiling widely. We all started talking and made our way to the car park. "How about we celebrate at Margie's? Her food is to die for!" James said, emphasizing to die for. We all laughed and walked towards the little cafe.

When we went inside there was no other people in the cafe. "Hello James!" Margie said cheerfully, walking to the front desk with the same people from Thursday. "How was your tournament?" She asked. "We won! And Percy broke a record!" He said, excitedly. She looked at me and Annabeth and her face light up even more. "You were the same two who came here on Thursday! We wanted to show you a picture that Melanie took on her phone." She said. She called over a pretty, short girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes.

She smiled at all of us and got out her phone. She showed us a picture of me and Annabeth dancing. We all chuckled and she put the phone back in her pocket. "Anyway, take a seat!" She said, ushering us all to a long booth.

We all ordered a hot chocolate and pancakes. They were absolutely delicious as always. We all spent the morning chatting and eating. I noticed Annabeth look down at her wrist a couple times. It was still red from where Brett had been gripping her. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, whispering in her ear. She smiled even though I knew it was fake and said, "Yeah, great."

I decided I would ask her about it when we were alone. We all stayed till 12 then went our separate ways for the afternoon. When we got home Annabeth and I were the only ones there so we went up to my room. We were lying on my bed, the warm sun streaming through my window, when I decided to ask her the same question.

"Are you okay? I know you were lying earlier because you didn't want to make a scene but we're alone now so tell me." I said. She sighed and looked at her writ. "It's still. Bit sore when I try to flex it. I'll probably just get a bruise." She said, rubbing it. I took her hand and rubbed the sore part softly.

I was surprised but soon recovered when she kissed Me. I returned the kiss but pulled away and asked, "What was that for?" She smiled and said, "You said we would finish this from earlier." I smiled back and started kissing her again. She returned it as usual and smiled against my lips. We pulled away from each other to breath for a bit. I smiled at her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

I was about to kiss her when I heard the front door open. "Percy? You home yet?" Paul asked. "Yeah!" I shouted. Annabeth smiled at me and straightened her clothes. I heard the stairs and my mom and Paul came into my room. Annabeth put her hand over the red spot on her wrist. "Hi! How was the tournament?" mom asked. "We won the trophy and I broke a record. My mom and Paul gave me a hug and congratulated me before going out the room and closing the door behind them.

Annabeth sat next to me again and leaned her back against my chest. I kissed her jawbone then her cheek. I felt a smiled tugging on my lips says she lifted her chin up. I kissed her jaw again and she let out a little moan. I chuckled and lay my head on her shoulder. "I love you." She said, leaning into me some more. I smiled and kissed her shoulder. "Love you too."


	11. Jogging

**Sorry that I didn't write lots of chapters yesterday but I had to go to my mom's uncles birthday lunch.(He turned 75) I am hoping to get a few chapters done today but first I am going to go to the ballet shops and get these Capezio Dance Sneakers:D so excited for these next few chapters even though I don't know what's going to happen in them. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

**Sunday**

Annabeth's POV

I poke up early on Sunday. I slipped from underneath Percy's arm and went to my room. I put on some comfortable clothes and running shoes as I decided to go for a jog. I put on a pair of tekkies, a San Francisco hoodie and sweat pants. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and checked the time. 6:33.

I walked past Percy's room and peeked inside to see he was still sleeping. I smiled and went downstairs. Paul looked up from his laptop. "Morning. I'm just finishing some work. You going out?" He asked me. I smiled. "Just going for a jog. Tell Percy that I wasn't kidnapped if he doesn't know where I am." I said. Paul chuckled. "Okay." I smiled at him once more before grabbing my keys and shoving them in my pocket. I closed the front door behind me and put my earphones in.

I started jogging as the music played. I was trying to clear my head of what Percy had said yesterday but it wasn't going out. '_We're engaged'_. The words rang through my ears when he said it. I know he only said it to get that jerk away but I kind of liked the sound of it. Percy's fiancée? It just had a ring to it that made butterflies swarm in my stomach. Or maybe I was hanging out with the Aphrodite girls too much.

I carried on running and soon my head was empty of any thoughts from yesterday. I smiled and carried on jogging. I was turning a corner when I bumped I to someone. "Whoa, I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was coming." A deep voice said. I looked up to see a guy with light brown hair, green eyes and a tan. He offered me a hand and I took it, taking out my earphones and putting them in my pocket.

"It's my fault, I was just thinking about something and didn't think about someone coming around the corner." I said, brushing off some dirt on my clothes. "Are you okay?" He asked me, checking my arm. He reached out and lifted my elbow. There was a scratch there. "It's fine don't worry." I said, smiling at him. "My name's Scott." He said, putting out his hand. I took it and shook his hand. "Annabeth." I said.

"I was going to get something to drink at a cafe around the corner. Can I get you something? I feel bad for bumping into you." He said, his eyes apologetic. I thought about it, knowing Percy wouldn't be up for another hour and a half. "Sure." I said. He smiled and showed me to a little cafe.

Normally I wouldn't let a guy buy me a drink as I am very loyal to Percy but I was really thirsty. He opened the door for me and showed me into the cafe. We took a seat at a booth in the corner. I ordered an ice tea and he got a hot chocolate.

"So, Annabeth, what are you studying?" He asked. I frowned a bit. "I'm still in school, doing my senior year next year." I said. "But when I am finished I am going to become an architect." I said, proudly. He smiled. "I'm studying to me a doctor." He said. I nodded in appreciation. "Cool." I said. "So how old are you?" He asked me. "17, you?" I asked. "23." He said, taking a sip of his drink.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" He asked, smirking. "Nothing, you just look younger." I said, taking a sip of my drink. "So you have a boyfriend?" He asked me. I sighed. "You're not hitting on me are you?" I asked, ready to get away from him if he was. "No, I'm not. It was just a question." He said, raising an eyebrow. "Well yes. I do have a boyfriend. We're officially going to be engaged when we both turn 19." I said, smiling and feeling the butterflies erupt.

"You said your seventeen, right?" He asked, smirking. I chuckled. "Yeah. And?" I asked. He just smiled and shook his head. "So how long have you been dating?" He asked, leaning into his chair. "A bit over a year but we've known each other since we were twelve." I said. He nodded with his eyebrows raised. "That's a long time." He said. "So you have a girlfriend?" I asked him. "Yeah, I've been planning to propose to her." He said, smiling widely.

"That's great." I said, smiling at him. "I'm going to propose tonight, I'm really nervous." He said. "What's her name?" I asked. "Amelia, we've been together for three years. It's her nineteenth birthday today so I thought I would take her out to dinner and pop the question." He said, smiling. "We'll I'm sure she will say yes." I said, smiling encouragingly at him.

He smiled and sipped his drink. I felt my phone buzz. I checked and saw a message from Percy. "Sorry." I said, looking apologetically at him. I didn't like texting while someone was talking to me. "It's fine, I'm guessing its your boyfriend?" He asked. I smiled and said, "Yeah." He waved his hand to say its fine. I checked the message.

Hey, when you coming home? The bed's cold without you ;) - SeaweedBrain

I smiled at my phone and replied.

I'm coming, see you in a bit, love you! - WiseGirl

I put my phone back in my pocket and drank the rest of my ice tea. "Well thank you for the drink, it was nice meeting you." I said. "Wait, I want to keep in touch. Can I?" He asked, gesturing to my phone. I smiled and we swapped phones. I was busy putting my number in his phone when he asked, "Is this him?" I looked and saw he was finished and was looking at my wallpaper. I smiled. "Yeah." I finished typing my number and handed him his phone and he gave mine back.

"It was nice meeting you." He said, sitting back in his seat to finish his drink. I waved and made my way out the cafe.

I unlocked the front door and went inside. I locked the door behind me and walked to Percy's room. When I opened the door I saw him sitting up in bed and Tiffany, Matt, Robby, Jenna, Nikita and James sitting around his bed. They all looked at me.

"Hey, what you guys doing here?" I asked. They all looked at me funny. "Why did you cheat on Percy?" Tiffany asked. I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Percy was still looking at something. He looked up at me and his eyes were a bit watery.

"Who were you with when we were talking just now?" He asked. I furrowed my eyebrows and sat next to him. "I wasn't cheating on you." I said, looking him n the eye. He showed me the phone and I saw a picture of Scott and I in the cafe.

I face-palmed. "That's not what happened. I was jogging and I went around a corner and bumped into him. I fell and scraped my elbow and he apologized and asked me is he could get me something to drink." I said, showing them the scrape on my elbow. "I was thirsty and said yes. And in any case I told him about you and he told me about his fiancée." I said, looking at Percy.

I suddenly felt a bit cross. "Don't you trust me enough?" I asked him, looking into his eyes. He frowned. "I do, it's just-" I cut him off. "Just what? Looked like I was cheating on you?" I huffed and walked out his room. "Wait." He said, coming out his room and grabbing my elbow. I looked him in the eyes, pain filling up in me that he didn't trust me. I shook his arm off and went down the stairs and out the front door. I needed to think.

I hailed a cab and told the guy to take me to Long Island Sound. I always thought straight when I was at camp.

**Drama! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Mending the Heart and Paul's cheeky side

Chapter 12

Percy's POV

I felt tears well in my eyes as I looked into her pain-filled eyes. She shook her arm off of me and went down the stairs and out the front door. I sank to the ground and put my head in-between my knees.

"Percy, we're sorry it just looked like that and we thought it would be important to tell you." I heard Jenna say. "It's fine, just please go. I need to think." I said. I looked at them and they seemed to understand. They all nodded and went out the front door.

I went to my room and let the tears roll down my face as I got changed. "How could I have been so stupid to think she would do something like that. I guess I was still tired when they had barged into my room.

I grabbed my car keys and got in my car. I thought of where she might be. I sat in my Mercedes, a gift from my dad, and decided she would be at camp.

I drove as fast as I could, I couldn't let this wait. I drove in silence, lucky that there wasn't much traffic this early on a Sunday.

I saw the hill up ahead and slowed down a bit. I parked my car in the area below the hill and got out. I walked up Thalia's hill and walked into the camp borders. I spotted Chiron, the Stolls, Hazel, Jason and Leo talking. I walked up to them. "Hi, did Annabeth come here?" I asked.

They all looked at me. "What did you do?" Chiron asked, his voice stern as he was very protective over Annabeth. "Please, I just need to know if she's here. I did something stupid and I need to talk to her." I pleaded. "Yes, she is here. She went into the forest with Piper." Hazel said, searching my eyes. "What happened?" She asked. I looked at the forest, eager to go a find her then turned back to them as they waited for my answer.

"My friends told me they saw her in a café with a guy and said they thought she might be cheating on me and when she got home they asked if she was cheating on me and I might have thought she was and she got cross because she thought I didn't trust her. Bye!" I said as daft as I could then ran into the forest.

I dodged the trees, going to our secret boulder that we had found. "Doesn't he trust me?" I heard a soft voice say, then a sob let out. "Annabeth, you know Percy loves you with all his heart. He might have been tired, if you came in and he was still in bed. Maybe he couldn't think straight. You know he loves you." I heard another voice say. I expected it was Piper.

I stepped out and saw Annabeth with her knees up to her chest and Piper kneeling in front of her. They both looked up and stood up when they saw me. Annabeth wiped at her eyes, an attempt to hide her tears and stood straighter.

"I'll leave you two alone." Piper said, walking away. When she was far enough to not hear us I looked back at Annabeth. I held the gaze for a bit till she let out a sob.

I walked to her and pulled her in my embrace. "I'm sorry Percy, I shouldn't have gotten mad." she said into my chest. I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry for thinking you would do that." I said into her hair. I held her tighter and she stopped crying.

"You better?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry." She said. I rolled my eyes. "Stop saying that, its not your fault." I said.

We sat down behind the rock, out of view, and I rocked her back and forth. I lifted her chin and kissed her. She returned the kiss and touched my face. I cupped her face and kissed her back. This carried on for a while. It was the first time in many months that we had kissed like this.

I smiled against her lips, having missed it so much. We broke apart and caught our breath. I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it and wiped at her eyes. Her face was happier, her tears wiped away. She took my hand in hers and we walked out the forest. When we were leaving, everyone was in the pavilion so at least we didn't need to be asked a million questions.

I drove her home. We went upstairs and she said, "I just want to have a shower, then I will go to your room." I smiled at her and she went to her room. I lay on my bed and took out my phone. I had several messages from all my friends. They were all apologizing for messing up my relationship.

I wrote back to them, saying that we had sorted it out and not to mention it at school. They all replied saying that they wouldn't and that they were happy that we had sorted it out.

There was a knock on my door and a cleaned up Annabeth came in. I stood up and gave her a hug. "Let's just forget this." I said. She nodded into my chest. I lifted her chin and kissed her again. She returned the kiss and touched my face. A patter of rain hit my window, it's monotonous tone getting louder.

I pushed it away and replaced it with thoughts of Annabeth. She touched the side of my face and I cupped her cheek. I kissed her back. We soon found ourselves against the wall. I had my fingers tangled in her hair and she had her hand on my chest. I kissed her once more before pulling away. She leaned forward and kissed me before leaning back against the wall.

I realized I had my hands on either side of her head and was leaning into her as she had her back pressed against the wall. I quickly stepped away from her, not wanting to look like I was forcing her to kiss me. She smirked at me and walked towards me. She cupped my cheek and I leaned into her hand.

We sat on my bed, my back against the wall and her in my lap, and sat in silence. "Um, Percy? Can I come in?" I heard my mom ask from the other side of my door. Annabeth got off my lap and sat next to me. I said yes and my mom opened the door. "I, uh, didn't want to interrupt." She said, her cheeks colouring slightly red and Paul appeared behind her, smirking.

"At least they aren't doing it on our couch." He said, smirking at me. "Ewe!" I said, throwing a pillow at him and my cheeks burning. "Oh Percy, it's not like you don't think of it." He said, raising his eyebrow and his smirk growing. My mom slapped his arm and I threw a tennis ball at him. "Dude!" I exclaimed. He chuckled and threw my things back at me. "Sorry Annabeth." Paul apologized to her. I looked at her to see her cheeks bright red and her appearance slightly nervous.

"Well we came to tell you that we have your burgers and chips at the table." My mom said, looking sheepish and walking away, leaving Paul in the doorway. "I'm going to, uh, help Sally with the plates." Annabeth said, slipping from beside me and hurrying out the door.

That left me alone with a smirking Paul. "Paul!" I hissed, trying not to be heard. He chuckled at me. "I know what goes through a seventeen year olds head, I've been there!" He whispered back. I blushed a bit. "Are you done giving me a life lesson? It's grossing me out." I whispered back, wrinkling my nose. He chuckled and we went downstairs.

Mom, Annabeth and Selena were seated at the table, waiting for us. My mom sent Paul a look who just chuckled. We sat down and started eating. Mom kept sending Paul looks who returned them. It was like they were communicating with their eyes. "Dad?" Lena asked. "Yes sweetie." He said, smiling at her.

"What did you mean by as long as they don't do it on the couch? We're you talking about eating?" she asked, her face full of questions. Paul and Sally laughed as Annabeth and I turned beet red. "Yes, we were talking about them not eating on the couch." Paul said, smirking at us. She shrugged and carried on eating.

I finished my food as quick as possible and said, "I'm going to go, uh, out." I stood up and so did Annabeth. She took her plate to the kitchen and I did the same. "Sorry." I whispered in her ear. She shook her head and smirked. She hit my arm playfully and walked out the kitchen. I decided to go to the mall for the afternoon. I offered Annabeth but she didn't want to go with. So I was on my own this afternoon, how fun!

**Sally's POV**

I went to Percy's room to put his clean clothes in his cupboard and saw Annabeth on his bed and looking at some drawings. She looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and packed Percy's clothes in his cupboard. I brushed my hands on my jeans and sighed. I turned around and sat on Percy's bed. "This room always smells like Percy." I said, looking around his room.

Annabeth smiled and put the papers to the side. "Yeah, it somehow calms me." She said, also looking around his room. I smiled down at my hands. "I have to keep reminding myself that he's not my little boy anymore. He's practically an adult, and he has a beautiful girlfriend and next year he'll be moving out." I said, my voice cracking at the end.

"Oh Sally." She said, sitting down next to me and putting an arm around me. "Percy loves you so much. He loves talking about you, he could write a book about you. No matter how old he gets he will always be your little boy, even if he isn't so little." She said. I chuckled at her last little comment. "Percy has always been such a loving person. His loyalty is overwhelming." I said, tears springing to my eyes.

"I remember that day when Percy first came to camp. He has grown so much since then, my how he has matured." She said. "And it keeps me thinking, why is he hanging onto me when he could have whoever he wants. I mean he is wanted by so many but he picks me?" Her voice cracks, as mine did too. A little tear came down her cheek and she wiped it away. "He's just so- I don't know." She said, looking at her hands.

"Percy loves you so very much, he doesn't care about any other girl." I said, trying to cheer her up. I knew she wouldn't mind someone to talk to as she was surrounded by boys in San Francisco.

"Sally, I know you probably don't know this but Percy is my everything. If I lost him I wouldn't be able to carry on." She said, her voice filled with emotion. "Darling, Percy isn't leaving us." I said, trying to convince myself. "Thank you, Sally, for everything." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back and gave her a hug.

I walked to the door but before going out I said, "Please excuse Paul, he is quite silly sometimes." I smirked as I walked back downstairs, her red face printed in my head.


	13. The Journal

**Hi! I should probably be getting shut eye but I didn't want to not update tonight and I guess I can do with 7 and a half hours sleep. I may not be updating more than two stories everyday this week as its my last week of school before we go on a 3 week holiday but I will try every night at 9:30pm to get at least one chapter for you guys. A shout out to ****_allen r_**** who gave me the idea for this chapter and some awesome feedback. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

**Sunday**

Annabeth's POV

Sally went out the room and left me to my own devices. Percy had left about an hour ago for the mall and probably wouldn't be back for another 3 hours. I carried on working on Demeter's temple. When I finally finished it I put it to the side and sat on the edge of Percy's bed.

I couldn't think of anything to do so my brain and my legs started to have an idea of their own. I soon found myself walking around Percy's room and looking through his stuff. I wasn't snooping, I was just bored.

I sank to the floor on the side of his bed and my back rubbed against something at the bottom of the bed. I reached under his bed, where the object was sticking out from, and pulled out a hard, plastic container. It was about the size of a large cooler box.

I sat crossed leg on the floor and looked through the box. There was his camp shirt, some pictures of us on our quests, some Greek camp books and a journal. I furrowed my eyebrows and took the journal out the box. I put the plastic box to the side and leaned against the foot of his bed. I opened the book and the first page had something written on it. _My Therapy Book._

__I remembered that Chiron had told us to get therapists after we had gone through the Tartarus experience. I didn't want to do it at first, but now I am happy that I did. I'm not getting those frightful dreams at night and waking up screaming for Percy who I knew was thousands of miles away from San Francisco.

I sighed and opened up to the first few pages. I know that some of his stories are going to be altered as our shrinks were mortal but I knew exactly what he meant.

'_I got amnesia for 8 months. I could only remember few people. When I was found by my loved ones, it was like all my memories came flooding back at once. But the person who I had remembered the most about, was my girlfriend Annabeth Chase.' _A tingly feeling went through my body as I saw my name written in the journal.

_'She is everything that I could look is smart, beautiful, loving and strong. She never shows her true emotions as she is trying to come off strong but I see through her pain. We have been there for each other ever since we were 12. I love her so much, but there is a fear that will never leave me. I am so scared I screw up everything for us and that she leaves me. I wouldn't be ale to carry on without her. She is part of me now._

_When i first met her, I was afraid to start liking her. When I started liking her, I was afraid of falling for her. When I fell for her, I was afraid to kiss her. When I kissed her, I was afraid of falling in love with her. Now that I am in love with her, I am afraid of losing her._

_What would I do if she fell in love with someone else? My friends all think I am this strong person, who was made strong my going through a bad childhood and tough years of being a teenager, but I am not. I felt every bruise, every scar, and now I'm stuck with it, weakening me. I will always be the weak, emotional kid inside._

_I know they are just teasing me, but when they call me silly or call me stupid (even if its jokingly), it hurts so much, like a knife to the heart. I don't even think Annabeth realizes how it affects me but I have come up with the mask to hide it. My friends don't need to know, Annabeth doesn't either, because I don't know if that would change things between us. But I am finally moving forward, forgetting the past as it isn't going to change my future._

_I think that month with Annabeth, trapped alone in the hostages basement with hardly any food, just strengthened my love for her. I can't explain how she makes me feel, but she's the only one that does it. I love her. She will be forever, and always, my Wisegirl.'_

I put the book back in the box, tears in my eyes. I had never thought about it that way. I had only ever thought of the strong Percy. He was my everything, _is_ my everything. I just don't know what I can tell him that he hasn't heard before. It feels like saying, 'I love you' isn't enough. But now I know how much I mean to him, and I'm not leaving him, I never was going to though.

Percy's POV

I walked around the mall, looking at various shops, not quite knowing what I'm looking for. I see a jewelry shop and think maybe I could get something for Annabeth. I walk into it and three girls look up from behind the desk. They are the same three that I had gotten the promise ring from.

"Oh! Mr Jackson! What did she say?" The youngest one said. I chuckled and smiled at the three girls. "She said she would marry me as soon as we were old enough." I said. They all cooed and smiled widely.

"Well I want to get her something, to show her how much she means to me. Any ideas?" I asked. They all thought for a bit. You could get her a bracelet? Oh! We could engrave your initials in it. Have 'P+A' or maybe a phrase. You know a phrase you have possibly said to her before?" The eldest said.

"Forever and Always." I said, smiling at the thought of it. The really smart one put of the three's grin grew. "I have an idea." She said, opening a door and showing me to their coffee area.


	14. Roses and Letters

Chapter 14

**Friday**

Annabeth's POV

I hadn't brought up the journal during the week. We were finishing school today. I couldn't wait to go back to camp with Percy. We would see our friends and try and get back to normal.

I was surprised when Sally said Percy had left for school early. I had just gotten up and he was already at school. I walked into the corridors and to my locker. When I reached the corridor it was in, there was a group of people around my locker. There were mostly girls but they were all whispering about something.

Someone spotted me and whispered something to the group. They all turned to me and made a pathway to my locker. I raised an eyebrow and walked to my locker. I almost dropped my books when I saw my locker.

There were white and orange roses sticking out from the vent in my locker. A card was taped to my door, with the words, 'WiseGirl' written on it with silver and green pens. I smiled at it and opened the card.

The people were still whispering behind me. It seemed like they all fell silent when I opened the card. _I love you Annabeth. I know you know that but saying the words doesn't explain how much I really do. I want to show you how much I love you. We can have a dance, maybe a hot chocolate which it. We can go for a walk in the park or even have another midnight underwater kiss when we get to camp. When you're ready for that dance, you know which café to find me at._

_-Seaweed Brain_

__I smiled at the card. I looked up at the locker and opened it. Some notes fell out of it, all the ones Percy had written to me while we we're in different states. I shoved them back into my locker and turned to the crowd.

"Are you going to find him?" Someone asked. I smirked and dropped my backpack. "Yeah." I said, before running to the closest exit. I heard a few shouts and whistles as I exited the building.

I rn down the streets of New York, to Margie's café. When I was a block away I walked to it, regaining My breath.

I opened the front door and went inside. Paul, Sally and her office friends were there. All my camp friends and even Chiron, (in wheelchair form) were there smiling as they stood against the walls. Margie and the waitresses stood behind the counter, smiling at me. Percy was standing in the middle. "I thought you weren't coming." He said, smirking at me.

"So, Miss Chase, let me tell you something. I gave you a promise ring, I went on some crazy quests with you, I dragged you into Paul's embarrassing conversation topics and I dragged you into me. I know we have been through a lot together, quite a bit of it with some crazy friends," he said, looking at our camp friends who all smiled knowingly.

"And I couldn't have wished for a better thing to happen." He said. I smiled and looked at my feet. "I would have made you a speech if I knew you were going to do all this." I said, flabbergasted at all he went through just to tell me he loved me.

Everyone chuckled. "So, may I have this dance?" He asked, as Margie switched on the music. I smiled and walked to him. "May you?" I asked sarcastically before putting my arms around his neck. We slow danced and ignored that everyone was smiling at us.

"You didn't have to do this." I whispered so only he could hear. "I wanted to." he whispered, smiling at me. I shook my head and the song ended. Everyone clapped and Percy gave me a hug. I returned the hug.

Everyone made their way out the front door, leaving Percy, Margie and the waitresses and I alone. I cupped Percy's cheek and kissed him. He returned the kiss and put his forehead against mine.

He got me a hot chocolate and we drank it in peace. While we walked back to school, I leaned into Percy's side. "Aren't we going to get in trouble?" I asked. "No, we were excused for the day." He said, smiling at me.

He took a different turn and we started walking towards a park. We walked for a while until Percmew allied me over to a bench, hidden away. "I got you this." He said, taking out a box. I looked up at him and took the box. I opened the box and it revealed a bracelet encrusted with diamonds and emeralds. I took it put the box and turned it around in my fingers. It was beautiful. On the inside of the bracelet, the words, "Forever and Always." Were engraved into it.

I looked at him. "It's beautiful Percy." I said, looking him in the eyes. He cupped my cheek and looked at me. "We turn eighteen next year." I said, not breaking my gaze from him. "I want you to know no matter what, I'll always be here for you." He gulped and slid his hand down my cheek and rested it on my thigh.

"I found your journal when you were out on Sunday." I said. He looked down at his hands. "I- I never thought that what I said would affect you so bad. And you know I love you." I said. He carried on looking at his hand that was rested on my thigh.

"I have been looking for the right words to tell you how I feel, but it never seems like enough." I said, feeling my heart turn sore. "And I tried to tell you so many times when we were on the Mark of Athena but you already k we I loved you." I said, feeling threatening tears.

He looked up at me and looked me in the eyes. "I can't find The right words either." He said, giving me a simple smile. He slid his hand back up to my cheek. I leaned forward and kissed him, putting all my emotions into it. He returned the kiss exactly the same. I felt that tingly feeling in my stomach and carried on kissing him.

I put my hand on his chest and leaned closer into him, kissing him more. He broke apart after a while. We had a silent conversation with our eyes and got up. I checked the time and saw it was already 9:57. Percy and I walked to his apartment.

I went in and up to his room. He closed his door and turned to me. I lay on his bed and he lay almost on top of me. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I turned so i was on top of him. We kissed for a bit longer.

Percy had his shirt on the floor and half my stomach was showing where my shirt had been pulled up.

I straightened my shirt and stood up. Percy pulled his shirt back on and stood in front of me. I moved closer to him and he put his hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. He put is hands in my back jean pockets, an attempt to pull me closer than I already was.

I smirked and walked back a step from him. He smirked back at me and closed the gap again. I kissed him, feeling fireworks going off inside me. We played this game till I walked into the wall. He smirked and leaned forward, kissing me. I smirked against his lips.

He put his hand on my back but was involved in the kiss and didn't realize his hand was sort of on my butt. I had my hands on his chest. I felt something in the back of my mind saying that this isn't my mature side but I was with Percy so I didn't care what the Hades it was saying.

Percy was just going to deepen the kiss when my phone rang. I sighed and leaned against the wall. We kept the same position, Percy still not realizing his hand was on my butt and our bodies touching. "Hello?" I answered, annoyed that they had ruined my kiss.

"Hi Annabeth, it's Piper, Leo and Jason here." I heard Piper say. "On speaker phone?" I asked. "Yip!" They all replied.

"Um, we just wanted to say what happened in Margie's was really sweet." She said. I walked towards Percy's bed and he follows behind me, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "I know." I said, smiling. "Are you coming to camp today?" Leo asked from the other end.

I tried answering but I couldn't concentrate with Percy giving me butterfly kisses from my shoulder, up my neck and onto my cheek. "You still there?" I heard Jason ask. "She's probably sucking Percy's face." I heard Leo say. "Actually you sort of interrupted us." Percy said into my phone.

"Ewe! I don't want to hear about my best friend's relationship action." I heard Piper say on the other end. The guys snickered on the other end. "We'll I could concentrate if Percy would stop what he is doing." I said, turning around and giving Percy a look before walking away from him. He chuckled and lay down n his bed.

"What exactly are you guys doing?" I heard Piper say from the other end. "What am I doing? What is Percy doing!" I said. They all laughed on the other end. "We'll you can go back to your, uh, whatever and we will see you two this afternoon." Jason said, cheerfully.

I smiled inwardly. "See you guys." I said, then hung up. I threw a pillow at Percy who just laughed his head off. "You can't blame me if I missed my girlfriends kisses." He argued. I rolled my eyes, smiled at him and ,at down next to him. This was going to be some day.


	15. Back to Camp

Chapter 15

Friday

Piper's POV

I waited with Hazel, Frank, Jason and Leo for Percy and Annabeth to arrive. I had missed having her around so much. Maybe she has changed.

Even though I know she wouldn't change so quickly, I was still afraid. We finally spotted them coming down the hill. Percy was carrying his and Annabeth's bags. She smacked his arm and he threw his head back, laughing. They carried on walking towards us.

"Hey!" She said, smiling at us. Se smiled widely at me and gave me a hug. I gave her a big squeeze before releasing her. "How you been Pipes?" She asked, flicking some hair out of her face. "Good and you?" I said, smirking at earlier's conversation.

"Great thanks." She said, smiling at me. She gave everyone else a hug while Percy went off to out his bags in his cabin and her's in her cabin. "So what did you think of this morning, miss soon-to-be Jackson?" Leo asked, wiggling his eyebrows. She smacked him and we all laughed.

"Shut up Leo." She said, shaking her head. I noticed over Annabeth's shoulder that Malcom and Percy were talking. "Uh, Annabeth?" I said, pointing to the boys.

She turned around and sighed. "They'll be fine as long as Percy doesn't say something stupid." She said, shaking her head. We all chuckled and watched the guys talking. It looked like Percy was nervous as he was bouncing around on his heels and putting his hand through his hair every now and then.

It became weird when they shook hands and walked off in different directions, Percy coming towards us and Malcom to the arena.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked. "Nothing." He said shrugging. She raised an eyebrow and said, "Why are you lying to me?" He chuckled at her face and nudged her side. "Nothing! So how you all been?" He asked turning to us with a grin.

"Great thanks Mr Jackson." Leo said, sarcastically. Percy rolled his eyes while we all chuckled. He put his arm around Annabeth's shoulders. I stopped myself from furrowing my eyebrows. She did seem a little different.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked as we all started walking across the field. "Maybe visit the beach." Percy suggested. We all laughed and walked that way. Percy and Annabeth walked in front of us all with their fingers intertwined.

It was really sweet. Percy started humming a song and for some reason we all started humming along. He turned around and looked at us funny and we all burst out laughing.

"Oh my gods." Annabeth said, shaking her head and chuckling. "Percy!" Some girls screamed. The Aphrodite Cabin. They all ran up to us, kissed his cheek and ran off. Annabeth was laughing her head off while Percy blushed bright red. He drenched her head to toe. She fumed and he quickly made her dry before any damage could be done.

We all chuckled and carried on walking. When we reached the beach we all sat down looking out to the sea. Percy was moving his hands, making shapes with the water. We all smiled when he made the Argo II.

Then he made the word WiseGirl. Annabeth shoved him and he laughed, releasing his concentration, and the water well down. "Oh my gods! What can we talk about?" Leo complained, groaning and putting his head on my shoulder. We all chuckled and thought.

"How's your dad?" Annabeth asked me, turning around to look at me. "He's fine." I said, smiling. "How's things in Frisco?" I asked her. "Uh, fine. Its just so far away from here and you guys." She said, sighing and smiling at us. We all smiled back. "Jackson!" I heard two familiar voices say. Percy smiled and stood up.

"Stolls! How you guys been?" He said, giving them each bro hugs. "Hey Travis is dating Katie now!" Connor said, smirking at his brother. "Sweet man! Give me some!" Percy said, hi fiving Travis. "Percy!" Annabeth said. He smirked at her and stuck out his tongue and turned back to the brothers. "Hey Annabeth!" The twins said cheekily.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Stolls." They both laughed and walked off. Percy joined us and Annabeth looked at him. "What? Travis has liked Katie forever!" He said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes and leaning back onto her elbows. We all watched the sunset until the dinner conch horn blew. We all got up and walked to the pavilion.

We went to our separate tables and got our food. I scraped some into the hearth then went back to my table and started eating. "Oh my gods! Did you see Percy's muscles?" I heard a girl say. I pulled a funny face but didn't say anything. "Oh my! And did you guys see Jason yesterday in the arena? He went there early and started hacking at a dummy, shirtless!" another girl said.

"Excuse me?" I said, getting the younger girls' attention. They all fell silent and looked at me. "Will you stop talking about my boyfriend like that?" I asked. They all blushed bright red and carried on eating in silence.

When I was finished eating, I decided to take a walk on the beach. I walked along the beach, the sand between my toes, and listened to the waves. "Hey." I heard a deep voice say. Jason appeared next to me. "Hi." I said, giving him a half smile and carried on walking. "Is something wrong?" He asked, looking at me concerned. "No, I was just thinking. Do you think Annabeth has changed?" I asked.

He thought for a bit. "I guess so but for the better. She's happier now that she is with Percy again and not in danger." He said, shrugging and shoving his hands in his pockets as we walked side by side. I sighed. "I just feel like she is spending more time with Percy then us. I know he is her boyfriend and they love each other and that but it feels Ike she is drifting further away from us." I said, looking at my feet as we walked.

Jason stepped in front of me so I was forced to stop walking. "Pipes." He said. I looked up at him and felt my cheeks go red as I looked into his crystal blue eyes. He took my hand in his and gave me a half smile. "You and Annabeth are really close, I'm sure she still cares for you, a lot. It's just that Percy knows her so well and that so it seems like he might be spending more time with her." He said, making me sigh.

"You're right." I said. We stayed like that, just looking at each other, until he broke the silence. "I know I am still getting used to this boyfriend stuff but I feel like we are still nervous of messing this up. And I want to be like Percy and Annabeth some day. They tell each other everything." He said, rubbing circles on my hand. "And they are always holding hands or something like that." He said, looking at me.

I felt my blush returning. He leaned forward, cupped my cheek and kissed me. It took me by surprise but I felt the fireworks blowing inside my heart. I returned the kiss. We pulled away and looked at each other. He smiled and leaned forward again. We kissed again then started walking along the beach again. "I could get used to that." I said, jokingly. We both chuckled and carried on walking.

"You aren't a bad learner boyfriend." I said, smiling at him. He laughed and looked at me. "I'm terrible." He said, smiling and shaking his head. I smiled and we walked hand in hand.

**Annabeth's POV**

I hadn't seen much of Piper all week so when I saw her in the forest I decided to talk to her. "Hey Piper." I said as I walked up to her. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would be with Percy." She said, looking back at the leaf in her hand.

"I don't hang out with him all the time." I said, looking at her. She looked at me and said, "You two are practically joined at the hip." She said, before going back to looking at the leaf. I sighed and sat down across from her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked up at me. "I thought I would be spending some time with you when you came but now that you and Percy re almost engaged, you two are with each other all the time." She said. I sighed as I realized she was right.

"I guess I'm just not that close to you as you are with your other friends." she said, looking at her hands. "Pipes, I love you so much. You're like the sister I never had." I said. She looked up at looked me in the eye.

"See Percy will always be the closest person to me because I love him so much and I have known him for a long time. But he is my boyfriend. You are my best girl friend Pipes. I trust you with my life!" I said, adding emphasis onto the sentence.

She smiled a bit and looked at her hands. "See, now that Percy and I have gotten over Tartarus I feel much better. We will be getting busy with new campers this summer so I will hardly see him as I teach Greek Mythology and he teaches swords fighting." I said.

"So we will spend more time together?" She asked. "Of course." I said. She smiled at me and gave me a hug. "You know what? Why don't we start now? We can walk around together?" I suggested. She smiled and we stood up.

We walked around camp and talked. We told jokes some times and laughed at little things. Percy came walking up to us with his younger campers. "Hey! You guys want to join us for a swim in the lake?" he asked. "I'm good. We're busy." I told him, smiling. He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek before going off to the lake.

"So what do you want to now?" I asked her, giving her a smile.


	16. Chiron

Chapter 16

**19 December**

Chiron's POV

I had seen everyone a bit happier since Percy and Annabeth returned. I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy to see them acting themselves again. I smiled just at the thought of them. "Chiron?" I was brought back from my thoughts. "Sorry?" I said to the camper. "I was asking if you thought I am improving on my archery?" The little girl asked me. I smiled at her. "Yes, much better. Practice makes perfect!" I said, smiling at her. She smiled back and walked off.

I walked into one of the rooms in the Big House And saw an envelope. I picked it up and smelt a strong scent of salt. The words Perseus were on the cover. I smiled and galloped outside.

I noticed Percy with Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason and Piper. I galloped towards them. "Hello!" I said as I came to a canter and stopped by them. They all turned to me and smiled. "Hey Chiron!" They all said. "A note came from your father, Perseus." I said, holding the envelope out to him.

He looked at it before slipping his hand from Annabeth's and taking it. He read it and a smile spread across his face. "Thanks." He said to me as he put it in his pocket. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching Percy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He checked his phone and jumped off the rail he was sitting on. "I have to go. Thank you Chiron, see you guys later. " he said, kissed Annabeth's cheek and ran off towards the arena. I smirked at Annabeth. "What?" She asked, throwing her hands up. "You are not the same little girl I remember from when you, Luke and Thalia came into camp. And dating your mother's rival's son? Quite a risk you have taken." I said, smiling at her.

She tensed when I said her mother. "Well I sort of stopped caring about what my mother thought about Percy." She said, still tense. I smiled at her. "She is hard but she loves you Annabeth." I told her. She looked down at her hands and huffed. "Yeah, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night Chiron." She said, looking at her hands.

I gave her hand a squeeze before galloping off. It was wonderful watching her grow up but now she is sort of engaged to Perseus so I guess she wasn't so little anymore. And soon she would be leaving camp to go to university and start work. I sighed and galloped around campus, checking that everyone else was doing their job.

I stopped by the arena where I saw Percy teaching some new but older campers. "And then you would use a block. While you have him confused you turn around and pierce your sword into the center of his back." He said to the campers, demonstrating.

"Perseus." I said. He turned and smiled at me, a toothy grin. "You look just like your father my boy." I said, smiling at him. He chuckled and looked down at his feet. "My mom keeps telling me." He replied, a cheeky smile across his face.

"How are things out of camp? Many monsters about?" I asked. "They wouldn't dare mess with Percy Jackson, the guy that sent most of them to Tartarus." he said, sarcastically. Everyone chuckled. "How is Annabeth?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking at the silly smile across his face.

"Uh, I don't know how I should answer that question." he said, fiddling with his sword absentmindedly. "Uh, you guys can take a five minute break." He said, turning to the campers and watching as they all walked to the stands to sit down and talk. "You have forgotten how I am protective of her." I said, smirking at him. "Well I punched a guy the other day for holding her wrist tightly and forcing her to talk to him." he replied, tensing a bit. I smiled widely. "Good to know you are protecting her." I said.

"Yeah." He said dreamily. "So what are you planning on doing after you finish school?" I asked him, eager to know his answer. "Well I want to study marine biology and then once Annabeth and I are finished studying and have jobs, get married." He said, turning and walking away to go get a water bottle.

I followed him to where he was getting a water bottle by the other campers. "I never knew you two were even engaged." I said. It seemed like all the campers he had told to have a break were listening in. "Well yeah. We made a promise. We will always do things together. I will be there for her no matter what." He said, leaning against a pole and looking at me.

"You still afraid of her mother?" I asked, smirking at him. "Well yes, she has threatened me to not touch her daughter but I don't really listen to gods and goddess's I like." He said, shrugging and taking a sip of water. A few campers giggled. "You need to work on getting gods to like you, not to hate you and want to turn you into something whenever they see you." I said.

"I am definitely never going to be nice to Hera. I am not forgiving her for taking my memory away." He said, shaking his head and gulping down some water. Thunder erupted from above and he waved his hand in dismissal. "Yeah, yeah. I hate you too." He shouted at the sky.

I rubbed my temple and rolled my eyes at him. "I will see you later. Remember to always be a gentleman!" I said as I trotted off. "When am I not?" He asked, smirking before turning back to his class. I chuckled and carried on my routine.


	17. New Years

**Holidays! (mini dance Party!) Sorry, it's a short chapter. Will do another chapter tonight and possibly do one tomorrow after parkrun. I Am trying to fit as many chapters in before I go to Zimbabwe next Saturday so bare with me.**

Chapter 17

Percy's POV

We were all getting ready for the party. We were celebrating the New Year. Everyone was hanging up fairy lights and Chinese lanterns and setting out food and music. For some reason the Hermes cabin were in charge of fireworks.

Who let them have that job? I don't know, no one did. "Percy! Wake up and help me with this!" Rachael said jokingly. I laughed and carried on helping her hang up the fairy lights.

Finally at about 6pm everything was set up."Let's get this party started!" Leo shouted as he turned on the music. Everyone started having fun and enjoying themselves.

We all danced and at chips and drank coke. I was pulled aside by Frank some way through the party. "You wanna join us by the lake?" He asked so that only I could hear. I looked at the lake and saw Annabeth, Piper, Jason and Leo there. I smiled. "Sure. I'll be there now. Just want to get something to drink." I said. He nodded and went to the lake.

I walked over to the drinks and got some punch. I finished it and walked to the lake. I was just about to say hi to them when some ran towards me and jumped on my back. I got a fright and almost screamed. I staggered forward from the person jumping on my back. "Percy!" She said. I immediately recognized the voice.

"Thalia!" I said as she jumped of my back and smiled at me. "Thals!" Annabeth said, jumping up and giving her a big hug. "I thought you would be with the hunt." She said, smiling at Thalia."Just wanted to say hi to my brother and my cousin and my best friend." She said, smiling at the three of us.

"Hey little bro!" She said, giving Jason a hug. She joined us and we all sat down in the circle. I put my arm around Annabeth's waist and she leaned into me. Thalia fake gagged. "Oh my gods. Annabeth? Have you been hanging around the Aphrodite kids?" She asked.

"Hey!" Piper said, frowning. We all laughed at her. "Sorry Thalia. It's not my fault you're a huntress." She said, smirking at Thalia. Thalia stuck her tongue out at her and folded her arms across her chest. "I can't believe my best friend makes out with my cousin." Thalia said, acting out a shudder.

"Annabeth smiled evilly at her and kissed me. "Ew! I'm only fifteen!" She said, covering her eyes. We all laughed and looked out at the lake. "Well I have t get going again, I was on,y allowed ten minutes here." Thalia said, getting up. "Bye. See you soon!" We all said. She waved at us and disappeared into the forest.

We talked that evening, about nothing in particular. "Five minutes till new years!" Leo said, checking his watch. We all stood up, watching for the camp fireworks. "You know, we are all so awesome." Leo said randomly. We all raised an eyebrow and laughed at him.

"¿Qué? Es un cumplido!" Leo said, throwing his hands up in the air.(What? It's a compliment!)

"Huh?" We all said. He chuckled and looked at the lake. "10. 9. 8." The campers chanted, counting down the seconds to New Years. I pulled Annabeth close and we kissed as the first firework went off. I smiled against her lips. She did the same and we broke apart. Piper and Jason were kissing and Hazel and Frank were too. Leo just stood there awkwardly. When Piper and Jason were done, she laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Happy New Years." I whispered in Annabeth's ear. She shuddered and I smiled. She elbowed my ribs and I laughed. What a New Years.


	18. Decisions

Chapter 18

**27 April**

Annabeth's POV

I sighed as I drove into the parking area below half blood hill. I walked up the mountain with my shoulder bag and walked into the camp. Most campers were off from camp and at school.

I went to the lake, catching sight of Piper on my way there. I sat down under the big tree next to the lake and leaned against it. I closed my eyes and tried to think for a bit.

"Annabeth?" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and saw Jason, Hazel and Frank. I ran my fingers through my hair. "Hi." I said, looking at them. Jason held up a finger and went to call Piper and Leo. They all sat down in front of me and looked at me.

"Is everything okay?" Piper asked. I half smiled. "Yah. It's fine." I said, looking at my hands. "Where's Percy?" Hazel asked. I sighed. "He's on a swimming tour in Washington." I said. "Well then what's wrong?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

I digger in my bag and threw 5 envelopes in front of them. "Are these university scholarships?" Leo asked, gaping. "Yeah." I said, feeling my throat dry up. "Congrats!" They all said, smiling.

"You don't look happy about this." Piper said, carefully. "I am. It's gust the choice. Do I pick the one in New York or San Francisco? Or the one in Miami. I have to worry about you guys." I took a shaky breath. "Percy." I said, my voice breaking a bit.

All their shoulders slumped, realizing what I meant. "Annabeth." Piper said, sighing. I put my head in my hands. "I just need to...think." I said, rubbing my temples.

They all nodded and went off their different ways, promising to come back soon. I walked around and returned back to that spot 2 hours later. I still hadn't fixed the problem yet.

I slid down the side of the tree to the ground and sighed. The others joined me again. "Any progress?" Leo asked as he sat down.

"Nope." I said. "I want to go to this one in San Francisco but its so far away from here. Far away from Percy. And near my dad." I said. "Hey!" An all too familiar voice said. "I looked up at saw Percy. "I thought you only get back from tour in a few days." I said, looking at him.

He shrugged. "James pulled his hamstring and we needed all four of us to do the competition so we had to forfeit." He said. "No worries though. What you doing?" He asked, sitting down next to me and looking over the papers in front of him.

He sighed. "I know you want to go to the one in Frisco." He said, looking at me. "How do you know?" I asked, warily. He sighed. "Because its the only ne you didn't want to talk about with me." He said.

I looked down at my hands. "We're, uh, going to leave you guys to talk." Piper said, getting up with the others and walking off.

Percy and I didn't say much as we went back to our car and drove home to talk. He unlocked the door and we went up to his room. I held the paper in my hand. Percy handed me a pen and pushed me over to his desk. I looked at the paper, twiddling the pen in my fingers.

"You know if I send this back I have to move there by June 5th." I said. He sighed. "I know it's far from here but it's what you want." He said, looking me in the eyes. Looking at him made me feel bad.

I read over the paper one more time before signing it and going downstairs to put it in the mailbox. I went back to Percy's room and as I walked in, I saw him pulling his swim captain t shirt over his head. He turned around and smiled at me.

I walked to him and he pulled me in an embrace. His heart beat against my chest, his warmth soaking into me. I kissed him and he kissed me back. He pushed me to his bed and we lay down. I kissed him again, his body hovering over me. He smiled into the kiss and rested his hand on my shoulder bone, rubbing his thumb soothingly on my collar bone.

I put my hand on his stomach and kissed him more. He deepened the kiss, sliding his hand to my waist. I brought my hand to his cheek, pulling him closer then he already was to me.

He slipped his thumb between my hip and my shorts. We never really went further then that, it always stayed at that as we tried to be as responsible as possible at a young age. He tugged at my shorts and we flipped over so I was on top of him.

I felt his warm chest under me, making my cheeks blossom with red. He now had both his hands on my hips and tugged at my shorts. I un-buttoned them so they were just loose enough for me to move my hips. Percy didn't tug at my shorts but his one hand fiddled with the button on my shorts while his other hand lay on the small of my back.

"Percy-" someone said, opening the door. We both broke apart and saw Paul standing in the doorway, a bit red but smirking. "Sorry for interrupting." He said, covering his eyes jokingly and closing the door. I lay my head on Percy's chest in embarrassment. He just lifted my chin and carried on kissing me.

I unbuttoned his jeans and moved my hand back to his cheek. Before Percy deepened the kiss more, I turned my head to the side. "I have to finish some, uh, work." I said getting up. I buttoned my shorts again ad tucked my hair behind my ear and looked at the ground. Percy propped himself on his elbows and looked at me. He smiled and lay back down, closing his eyes. I chuckled and walked out the room.

**Some Percabeth Fluff! Hope not too much... Have a good night!**


	19. Room Mates

Chapter 19

**Friday**

Annabeth's POV

We were all quiet as Percy drove us to the airport. It was the day I had to fly home to start university. We were driving in Sally's new van. I was in the front with Percy, and Tiffany, Matt, Robby, James, Jenna and Nikita in the back.

"I'm sure you are going to have a lovely time." Jenna said, breaking the silence to lighten the mood. I gave a half smile. "I hope so." I said. I looked at Percy who had his eyes trained on the road. He looked at me and smiled. "It's going to be fine." He said, chuckling and looking back at the road.

When we got to the airport they all got out. "Well this is goodbye." I said, giving the girls a hug. The guys gave me small hugs and a smile. I looked at Percy who had been looking at me. He had gotten my bags out for me. He offered his arm and I waved a last goodbye at my friends before walking into the airport with Percy.

"So you ready?" He asked me. "No." I said, sighing. "You'll be fine." He said, pulling me into his embrace. I breathed in his salty scent. He lifted my chin and kissed me. I kissed him back and pulled away.

"I love you." I said, looking into his eyes. "I love you too." He said, cupping my cheek. He kissed my forehead and I walked to the security check. I gave him one last smile then went through the security check.

* * *

I walked into the dorm and was greeted by a lady. "Sorry, I am looking for the the dorm master." I said to the lady. She smiled. "That's me, Elizabeth Johnson." I smiled and shook her hand. "Annabeth Chase." I said.

She ushered me to an office and looked through some draws. She handed me a folder. "This has all the information you need. Your room number is 38." She said. I thanked her and walked to find the room.

When I found it I walked into a bedroom. There were four beds. On the furthest to the left was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who was listening to music through her earphones. On the middle right bed was an Asian girl with long black hair and brown eyes who was reading a book. On the bed, furthest to the right, was a girl with brown hair and green eyes who was on her laptop.

They all looked at me and smiled. "I'm Annabeth Chase." I said smiling at them. "Lucy Thompson." The Asian girl said. "Kirsten Baldwin." The girl on the laptop said. "Lisa Everett." Said the girl who was listening to music.

I shook all their hands and sat down on my bed. They all put their stuff away and sat on my bed. "So, Annabeth, where did you come from?" They asked. "New York." I said.

They all sent each other smirks and looked at me again. "You in a relationship?" Lucy asked. I smiled at my hands. "Yes." I said. "Show us a picture!" Kirsten said, clapping her hands together. I chuckled and showed them my wallpaper of Percy. "He's hot!" Lisa said, gaping.

I chuckled and felt my cheeks heat up. "Thanks." I said. I put my phone on my knee. "What's his name?" Lucy said. "Percy." I said, smiling at the sound of his name.

My phone started vibrating and we all looked at it. There was his picture there. I smiled and answered the phone. "Hey Seaweed Brain." I said. "Hey WiseGirl." He said. I chuckled. "How was your flight?" He asked. "It was fine." I said, then sighed. Lucy gasped and started pointing to me. She whispered something to the others and they all started squealing and whispering.

I raised an eyebrow and said to Percy, "I, uh, will call you tomorrow. Love you Percy." I said. "Love you too." He said, then hung up.

They all squealed and Lucy took my hand. "You're engaged!" She said. I chuckled as they all looked at my hand. "It's a promise ring." I said. They all smiled. "Congrats." They said. I smiled and put my phone on my bedside table.

"So you guys in relationships?" I asked. "I am dating a guy named Brett." Kirsten said. "I go out with any guy that i like." Lucy said, shrugging. I chuckled. "Single but I like this guy named Luke." Lisa said, blushing.

I stiffened at the name and looked down at my hands. "Is something wrong?" She asked. I looked up at her. "No, I just knew a guy named Luke. We were really close but he died in a car accident." I said. They all went silent. I cleared my throat and waved it aside. "Leave it." I said.

"So what are you guys doing?" I asked, smiling at them.


	20. Visitors

Chapter 20

**18 August**

Percy's POV

I got my laptop out as soon as I got home from swim practice. I dumped my bag on the floor and lay on my bed. I opened Skype and pressed call on Annabeth's name. It was already 5pm.

I waited a couple seconds till a picture came up. I saw Annabeth's room mates, Lucy, Kirsten and Lisa. "Hi Percy!" They said. I smiled. "Hey. Is Annabeth there?" I asked. "Yeah, she is just in the bathroom." Lucy said. I smiled at them. "Thanks." I said.

They all looked to the right and then Annabeth appeared. "Hey Percy! Happy birthday love!" She said, smiling widely. I chuckled. "Thanks Wise Girl." I said. "I wish I could be there for you." She said. I sighed. "I wish you were here too." I said, sadly.

"Hey, its your birthday. Lets not think about that." She said. I laughed and smiled at her. "I saw Bobby and Matthew today. They told me to say hello to you." She said, smiling. "How are they?" I asked. "Great." she said, laughing.

"So I have some work to do but thanks for calling me. I will talk to you soon." She said. "I love you Annabeth." I said. She sighed and smiled at me. "I love you Percy." She said. I hung up and sighed. There was a knock at my door and Selena, Mom and Paul came in. "Hey!" Selena said. "We have a surprise for you!" Paul said.

I chuckled and sat up. "Surprise me." I said, sarcastically. "We got you a plane ticket to go visit Annabeth!" Paul said. I gaped. "Are you serious?" I asked, feeling my smile spread. Mom passed me an envelope. I opened it and saw the plane ticket. I jumped up and gave them all a hug. I was going to see Annabeth in person again.

* * *

**A couple weeks later**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was in my dorm room eating pizza. Lucy had invited or new friend, who she had actually been dating for the longest time so far, John. Lisa had gotten together with Luke and Kirsten was still dating Brett. We were all eating pizza and laughing over a joke Brett said. We were all sitting on the floor when someone knocked on the front door. "Come in!" Lucy shouted.

My jaw practically dropped when I saw who came in. He gave me his signature lopsided smile ad leaned against the door frame. I jumped up and ran over to him to give him a hug. "Percy!" I said into his chest. I pulled away and kissed him. When we broke apart I looked at his face smiling. "What are you doing ere?" I asked, not able to get the smile off my face. "I got a plane ticket to come see you for my eighteenth." He said. I smiled and gave him another hug.

Someone cleared their throat from behind us. We turned and the others were looking at us amused. "Omg! Its so amazing to finally meet you Percy!" Lisa said. "Hey." He said, waving to them. "Perce, you already know Lisa, Lucy and Kirsten." I said, gesturing to them. Meet the boyfriends, John, Brett and Luke." I said. He shook the guys' hands and we sat down again.

I looked at Percy. "I can't believe you're really here." I said. He laughed, revealing his perfect white teeth. "Neither can I." He said. "That reminds me, I am eighteen which makes us officially engaged." He said. I smiled widely ad he squeezed my hand. "Congrats!" The others shouted. They were all between twenty and twenty three. "Oh wait, that means I have to speak with your dad." He said, uneasily. The others canned themselves laughing while I shook my head at him, smirking. "Yeah, he's going to kill you." I said.

He shoved me and I laughed. "You'll be fine." I said. "No, I'll be disgusted." He said, wrinkling his nose. "He's going to give me 'the talk'." He said. We all burst out laughing. "So Percy, you going to a university?" Brett asked him. He smiled widely. "I got scholarships from two universities and asked to swim in the junior Olympics." He said. Their mouths dropped. "Are you serious? Junior Olympics?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to take the offer. I want to study marine biology and I have someone more important to deal with." He said, giving my hand a squeeze. They all smirked as I elbowed his side.

"So where you staying?" John asked, grabbing another slice of pizza. "I actually never really thought of that" He said, thinking. I face palmed. "You are welcome to stay with my dad. I am sure he would love his future son-in-law staying in his house for... how long are you staying?" I asked. "Three weeks and no! He'll eat me alive!" Percy said, shuddering. "You are welcome to stay in our dorm if you want? We have an empty bed in it." Brett offered. Percy smiled. "Thanks." He said.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Love you. See you later." I whispered in Annabeth's ear. She smiled and kissed my cheek before closing the door. The guys showed me to their dorm. Luke unlocked the front door and we all went in. They showed me the empty bed and I put my suitcase by it. "So what you guys studying?" I asked them, looking around the neat room. "Law school." John said. "Engineering." Brett said. "Meteorology." Luke said, flopping on his bed.

"Cool." I said, nodding before laying down on the bed. I checked my phone and saw it was already 4pm. I decided to text Annabeth while the others were busy doing work or checking things on their laptops.

_Hey, what you doing?_

__I waited a bit until her answer came through.

_Scheduling with my dad when you two can meet up :D_

I chuckled. The guys looked at me. "What?" Luke asked. "No, nothing. Annabeth said something." I said. They all shared this look and smirked at me before going back to their things.

_How nice of you :l_

__I could basically see her laughing through the phone.

_I try! :D_

I put my phone on the desk and looked at the ceiling. I thought about Annabeth and about having to meet up with her dad. I soon drifted off to sleep. This was going to be some trip.


	21. Father-in-law

Chapter 21

**4 Days Later**

Percy's POV

I walked the others to the university building. I had my fingers intertwined with Annabeth's. "So what you going to do while we're sitting in lecture rooms?" Annabeth asked, a bit of amusement in her voice. I shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea." I said. They all chuckled and we carried on walking.

When we got to the building I turned to Annabeth. "Do you have to study today?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. "Do you have to be so annoying?" I stuck my tongue out at her and she returned it. I laughed and put my hand on the small of her back. I kissed her and she kissed me back.

"Oh Perseus. This isn't the way I was looking forward to seeing you again." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Annabeth's dad standing there, a bit flushed. I blushed and straightened my composure. "Hello Mr. Chase. Its lovely to see you again sir." He smiled at me and said, "I will meet you around the corner when you are , uh, finished." He said, before turning and walking down the pavement and turning the corner.

I face palmed and turned to the others who were trying to contain their laughter. I looked at Annabeth. "Why didn't you tell me he was meeting with me today!" I asked. She smiled. "Because its fun seeing you freak out." She said. The others chuckled. "I haven't seen him since I was 16! He's going to think I'm the weird kid who now wants to marry his daughter!" I said.

She chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Don't keep my dad waiting. I will see you later." I gave her a forced smile and nervously walked to her father. He was sitting on a bench waiting for me. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't know I was meeting with you today." I said, awkwardly. "That's fine. Why don't we get some coffee and discuss some things?" He said, smiling at me and standing up.

We walked to a little cafe and ordered some coffee. We sipped some before discussing some things. "So you want to marry Annabeth." He said. "Yeah." I said, smiling at my hands. I looked up and saw him looking a me. "Your daughter is amazing. She's smart, talented, funny, beautiful." I sighed with happiness. He smiled at his coffee. "I know you are definitely the right person to marry her. She talked about you all the time before she moved to New York." He said, smiling.

"I just want the best for her." He said, looking me in the eyes. "I want to thank you for falling with her on your last quest. It proves how much you care for her." He said. "Thank you sir." I said, a small smile on my face.

"So I am sure you know about me having to give you a whole talk, blah, blah blah." He said, waving his hand. My cheeks went deep red. "Yes sir." I said looking at my hands nervously again. "Have you two?" He asked, not needing to finish the sentence. "No." I said, my cheeks reddening even more. He chuckled. "Percy, you don't have to be so nervous. I don't bite. And even if you two did I wouldn't shout. You two have been through a lot together." He said. I let out a breath of relief.

"Well I have to get to work but thank you for meeting with me Percy. I have had a nice time chatting to you." He said. We got up and walked to the front door. Before we went our different ways, he pulled me close so he could say in my ear, "Behave." He smirked at me as my cheeks went hot and walked off in another direction

I walked back to the university, taking my time.I saw it was her lunch time when I got to the campus. I felt my phone vibrate an checked my messages. _I don't have any more lectures this afternoon ;) _I smiled at the message from Annabeth and walked to her dorm. I went inside and to her room.

I knocked on the door and opened it. She was the only one inside. "Hey." She said, putting her book on her bedside table and patting a space on her bed. I joined her and relaxed on the soft bed. "I think he likes me. He gave me his word." I said. She nodded. "Did he give you the talk?" She asked. "Sort of. Not really." I said. She raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

I leaned forward and kissed her. She was lying on her back and I was lying next to her on my stomach. She returned the kiss and I cupped her cheek with my hand. She deepened the kiss and pulled me closer. I put my one hand under her and the other one next to her head. I kissed her jaw line and she gasped. I kissed her lips again and deepened the kiss.

She pt her hands on my chest. I took my one hand and twiddled the hem of her shirt with my fingers. We flipped over so she was on top of me. I still had my one hand on the small of her back and the other one at the hem of her shirt. I pulled it up slightly, revealing her flat stomach. She slid her one hand under my shirt, resting it on my chest.

I slid my hand down her back and onto her butt. I don't know why but I just did. I put my other hand on her stomach and I felt her smile against my lips. I smiled as well and kissed her.

I put my fingers on the edge of her jean shorts, fingering them. She still had her one hand resting on my chest as she rubbed soothing circles onto it. I tugged lightly at her shorts. I felt her breath against my neck as she caught her breath. Our legs were tangled together. She pulled my shirt off, over my hand, and dropped it on the floor. I slid my hand that was on her stomach up her stomach and chest and rested it by her cheek. "Percy." She said against my lips. I kissed her, tasting melon in my mouth and mumbled, "Mhm?" I was about her kiss her again when she moved her cheek to the side. "We're in a dorm room. One of my room mates could walk in any minute." She said.

I sighed, knowing she was right and took my hands off her. I propped myself on my elbows, watching as she stood up to straighten her clothes, when the front door opened. Lucy saw me shirtless and hid her face behind a think book. "Sorry, I came to get, uh, my books." She said. Annabeth chuckled and Lucy quickly got her things and left. Annabeth threw me my top as I chuckled at her. "You should have all your clothing on when you are around my friends." She said, chuckling. I laughed and kissed her forehead. "Its a thought." I said.


	22. Dinner with the family

Chapter 22

**2 Days Later**

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't believe that Percy was here. He has been here for over a week but its still shocking. We were getting ready to have dinner with my dad and the rest of the family. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a one shoulder, blue, knee length dress. I had a pair of diamanté heels o which Selena had always begged me to have a pair of in my wardrobe. I wore diamond earrings and had my hair done up in a bun.

There was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it!" Kirsten shouted from the bedroom. I sighed and walked out the bathroom and into our bedroom. Percy was standing at the doorway and the girls looked at me as I walked into the bedroom. "Where are you two going?" Kirsten asked, smirking at me. "We are going to my dad for dinner." I said.

The girls sent each other smirks and looked at us. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a purse and my phone. I turned to Percy who was smiling at me. "What?" I asked, chuckling at him. "You just look beautiful." He said, still smiling at me as he leaned against the door frame.

I blushed and looked at my feet. "You don't look too bad yourself." I said. He smiled, revealing his sparkling white teeth and chuckled. I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "See you guys later." I said to my smirking friends before walking out with Percy.

* * *

I nervously rubbed my hands against my sides as we waited for someone to open the front door. Bobby opened it. "Hey Annie! Hey Percy!" He said smiling. "Hey Bobby." We said. He was 12 now. He opened the door wider for us to come in.

We walked into the living/dining room and saw Helen putting salad on the table and Matthew and my dad helping her. "Hello." My dad said. I smiled. "Hi." I said nervously. We took our seats at the table and started eating. "The food is wonderful. Mrs. Chase." Percy said, smiling at her.

She smiled warmly. "Oh please Percy, call me Helen. You're going to be part of the family soon." She said. Bobby and Matthew choked on their food. "You two are getting married?" Bobby asked, shocked. "Yes?" I said, questioningly.

Matthew had to be cheeky and ask an inappropriate question. "Have you two done it?" He asked. I choked on my food and my parents scowled him. "Matthew!" They shouted. "I'm taking that as a yes." He said smirking. "No!" We shouted in unison. "Doesn't mean you don't want to." He said, bringing the subject back.

"Matt! Enough!" My dad said. "I, um, am going to get something to drink." I said, standing up and going to the kitchen to cool down.

**Percy's POV**

I watched as Annabeth stood up and walked to the kitchen. I looked at the others who looked at me. "No!" I said, blushing deeply. "So are you going to deal with that?" Fred asked. I looked at where she was rubbing her temples. "Excuse me." I said going to her.

"You okay?" I asked. She looked at me. "He asked the question and it was embarrassing but the truth is I want to." She said, looking around the room. I smirked and felt the heat rise to my cheeks. "Come, lets go eat. Our food is getting cold." I said. She nodded and we went back to the dinner. I nodded to her dad to say that every thing was fine and he sighed with relief.

We all finished the dinner, making small talk. The boys went to their rooms to do whatever as Annabeth and I went to the lounge with her parents. "So." Mr. Chase said, taking his seat. "Percy." Helen said, smiling at me. "Are you going to college now that you are finished?" She asked. I didn't know how to answer that as I sort of wanted to go to the Olympics. "Yes." I lied. "Oh really? What are you going to study?" Mr Chase said, interested. "Marine biology." I said. He smiled. "Sounds interesting." He said.

"So when are you two moving in together, with your own house." Helen asked, smiling as always. I looked atAnnabeth and she shrugged. "I guess after we both are finished studying and are settled with a job." She said. "Where would you stay?" Mr. Chase asked. "San Francisco or New York?" He asked. "We haven't really thought of that." I said.

We talked for a while till Annabeth checked the time. "We should get going, we'll see you soon." She said, standing up. We stood up and walked to the front door. "Nice seeing you again." I said. They both said their goodbyes and Annabeth and I walked to my rental car.

Wedrve back to the dorm and parked the car. We walked to her room and went in. There was a note on the table saying that the girls had gone out to a party and would be back quite late. It was already 11pm now and I was really tired.

I lay down on Annabeth's bed as she went to change in another room. I took off my jacket and relaxed on her bed. "Move over sleep head." I heard Annabeth say. I opened my one eye and saw her smiling at me. I smiled back and moved over for her.

She was dressed in a grey, long sleeve top and black, long sweat pants. She snuggled into my side, letting the silence fill the room. "Ann, I was thinking about that Olympic offer." I started.

She sighed and looked up at me. "You want to take it." She said, looking into my eyes. "Yeah." I croaked out, feeling sad by the look in her eyes. "Well you should take it. You will only be gone for a while and you let me move here." She said. She gave me a smile and I returned it.

"I love you." I said, kissing the top of her head. "Love you too." She said. I yawned and closed my eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	23. Leaving you again

Chapter 23

Percy's POV

I was leaving today. I had to go back home today, pack again, then go off to Brazil to train. I said my goodbyes to Annabeth's friends and they left the larking lot to give us some time alone. "So I guess this is goodbye for a while." I said. She sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"Why do we have to keep saying goodbye?" She asked. "I love you." I said, pulling her into a hug. She sniffles into my chest and pulled away. I gave her a kiss but we were interrupted by a bell signaling the first classes starting. "See you soon, I promise." I said, kissed her forehead and watched her walk to her first class.

She looked back once with a half smile and then went not the building. I felt a little piece in my heart tear as I drove off to the airport. I wouldn't be seeing her for the next nine months.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked to the dorms after my last class. I unlocked my front door and went inside. The others looked up at me. "How you doing?" Lisa asked, putting her notes to the side.

I sighed as I dropped my bag on the floor, took off my shoes and lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. "I don't want to have to keep saying goodbye." I said, sighing.

"Oh Ann, you're too young to say that." Kirsten said, sighing and getting up to sit on my bed. I curled my legs up to my chest and leaned against the wall behind my bed. "I'm just not used to not having him around. And now he's going to Brazil. What if he finds someone better then me there, someone that loves swimming, and leaves me?" I asked, starting to worry.

"Ann, we have see the way you guys are together and he would never leave you." Lucy said. "Well what's the worst that can happen?" Kirsten asked, trying to give me some lesson.

"He see's a pretty Brazilian girl, they have a fling and he moves to Brazil to live with her." I said flatly, looking at her. "And the best that can happen is that he doesn't look at another girl and comes home to you straight away." Lucy said. I gave them a small smile. "I guess you're right." I said.

"Well I have gone through enough relationships to know that your with Percy is true." Kirsten said, patting my leg. I looked at the window where the afternoon sun was streaming through. My phone started ringing. I looked and saw Percy was calling. I grabbed my phone and pressed 'Answer'. "Hey Percy." I said.

"Hey Annabeth." He said then sighed. "I wanted to tell you I have arrived safely and that I'm meeting with the US teams head tomorrow." He said. I couldn't but to try for a smile even though he couldn't see it. "I'm really happy for you Percy." I said. I took a shaky breath and waited for him to reply. "I wish you were here." He said, his voice cracking. I smiled. "Don't start crying on me." I said, shaking my head. He chuckled. "Perseus Jackson doesn't cry." He said, sarcastically. I chuckled and looked at my feet.

"So we can chat tomorrow?" I asked. "I'll Skype you." He said. "Love you Percy." I said. "Love you Annabeth." He said. I hung up and pulled my fingers through my hair. "See Annabeth. True love." Lisa said, smiling at me before getting up and going back to her bunk. The others did the same and I got out some papers I had to do. I guess I couldn't moan about missing my fiancé.

**Short Chapter, I know, but I am trying to think of something to do for my next chapters as I am running out of juice. Update as soon as possible!**


	24. Junior Olympics

Chapter 24

**4 Months Later**

Percy's POV

I had been training a lot. The coach said he couldn't believe my skill, but I guess I was sort of a cheat being a son of the sea god. "Hey Percy!" One of the guys, Marty Jordan, said. He was also my age and swimming for our team. He was with a four of the other guys who had all gotten out of the pool earlier then I had. They were all changed and waiting for me.

"Hey guys." I said, pulling my shirt over my head. "Uh, your phone was ringing while you were swimming. The caller ID said Annabeth?" Alex, one of the guys, said. "Shit." I said under my breath they must of heard as they all chuckled as I scraped around for my phone. I finally got it and saw three missed calls.

I called her back and waited for her to pick up. "Who is she anyway?" Another guy, Jimmy, asked as we all made our way out the swimming area. He was about fifteen. "She is my fiancée." I said. "Ooh! Percy's got game!" Liam, the cheeky sixteen year old, said. I rolled my eyes. "Percy?" I heard her voice say.

Hey Ann." I said, smiling at the sound of her voice. "I'm going to visit Sally as I have a break from college before I go write some more exams." She said. "That's great." I said, smiling again. "I can't believe you won't be here for Christmas." She said, sighing.

"I'm sorry I won't be there. I'm nearly done here. Then I can start my studies and we can find a home and-" I said, but got interrupted. "Percy!" She said, chuckling. "Just shut up." She said, chuckling. I chuckled as well. The guys walked in front of me, making kissing faces. I laughed at them and rolled my eyes. "Anyway, will Skyle you when I get to my place. Love you." I said. "Love you Percy." She said, before hanging up.

We all walked into a little pub that was nearby. It was the closest one to the training area and it was very clean.

I rolled my eyes at the guys who were smirking now. "Is she good?" Randy asked, wiggling his eyebrows. The others laughed. I rolled my eyes at the guy that was younger than me and said, "You disgust me. We haven't done that." He smirked at me. "Yet." He said.

We all sat down in a booth and ordered a drink. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you guys about her. And in any case, how would you know that stuff Randy, you're only seventeen." I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

He smirked. "Watch this." He said as he got up and walked over to a pretty Brazilian girl. We all watched as he talked to her and them exchanging something. She kissed his cheek before walking off. He returned to us, smirking.

"I have plans tonight at my apartment." He said. Him and Liam did a fist bump as we all rolled our eyes. "No seriously dude, you guys are going to have to do it sometimes." He said. "Can we not talk about what my girl and I do?" I asked, rubbing my temples.

"So are you planning on showing us a picture any time soon?" Marty asked, smirking. I got out my phone and showed them a picture. "Damn! She's hot!" Jimmy said. He looked at me and blushed a bit. "Sorry." He mumbled. I chuckled. "I'm used to it." I said.

I put my phone back in my pocket and relaxed into the booth. Our drinks came and we all ordered burgers. "So tell me, how many girlfriends have you guys had?" Liam asked. I face palmed as now we were stuck with relationship stuff to talk about.

"Seven." Randy said. "Three." Liam said. "Three." Marty said. "Five." Jimmy said. We all raised an eyebrow at him, not expecting him to have dated so many girls. "Two." Alex said. They all looked at me, waiting for my answer. "Just Annabeth." I said. They all gaped at me. "One? But so many freaking girls hit on you at training!" Liam said.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well excuse me for actually not wasting a girl. I actually started dating her because I liked her, not because she was good looking." I said. He shrugged. "Have it your way." He said.

The waitress came with our burgers. "Here you go." She said, handing our burgers to us. She flicked her hair to the side and looked me in the eyes, puffing out her chest. "I get off in five minutes, how about we go somewhere?" She asked. The guys looked at me, uneasy about what I was going to say.

"I'm engaged." I said flatly, not showing any emotion. She smirked. "Your lady doesn't need to know." She said, looking me up and down and smiling. "Go away. Now." I said, glaring at her. She looked taken aback but walked away.

"Dude. She was hot." Randy said. I glared at him. "I would never cheat on Annabeth." I said. He gulped. "I know that." He said,uneasily. The others started eating their food. "Guys." I groaned. "Don't act like this now. I'm just protective over her." I said. They all chuckled. "It's fine, we just thought you were going to murder Randy if he didn't shut up." Marty said jokingly.

We all laughed and ate our food. "So who wants to chill at my place tonight? I'm having pizza?" Alex said, sitting back after eating his burger. We all agreed, even Randy who decided to schedule his 'meeting' with the Brazilian girl for another day.

* * *

I lay on my couch with my laptop, the pizza party moved to my apartment as something was wrong with the lighting in Alex's. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I shouted. In came all the guys. "Percy!" They said, fist bumping me. I don't know why I agreed to doing it but oh well.

I put my laptop on my spot of the couch I was sitting on and said, "Does anyone want something to drink?" They all asked for coke and I went and got them some. I heard some shuffling from my lounge and rolled my eyes, knowing they probably on my laptop.

I heard the Skype ringing tone and it being answered. "Hello? Is Percy there?" I heard Annabeth's voice. "Yes he is! Hold on a minute." I heard Randy say. I groaned and quickly went back to the lounge.

I handed the guys their drinks and took my laptop away from them. "Hey Ann." I said, smiling at her image. "Hey my love!" She said, smiling widely. "Guess where I am?" she said. I furrowed my eyebrows. "In the dorm?" I asked. "Nope, in your room." She said, moving the camera around so I could see my room.

"I never knew you were already in New York?" I said, stretching my arms out. "So who are your friends?" She sled, chuckling. The guys cme up behind me and smiled over my shoulder.

"Randy."

"Alex."

"Liam."

"Marty."

"Jimmy."

I rolled my eyes as Annabeth laughed. "Nice to meet you guys. Percy, you never told me you made some more crazy friends." She said, jokingly. We all laughed and I looked at her beautiful face. "I miss you." I said, looking at her. She sighed. "Miss you too. So much for the mistletoes." She said, holding up a mistletoe, then throwing it on my bed.

I chuckled. "So how's my family?" I asked. "Oh they're fine. Doing well." She said. "Well I don't want to interrupt your fun so I will Skype you soon. Love you!" She said. I smiled. "Love you too." I said, then closed my laptop.

"Gorgeous!" Randy said, flopping on one of my couches. We all laughed and started eating the pizza. "So when do you see her again?" Marty asked, taking a sip of coke. "Five months." I said, sighing. "You must be missing her." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "Wow, captain obvious." I said. They all laughed and carried on eating.


	25. Discussions

Chapter 25

**Percy's POV**

"And first is Perseus Jackson!" The announcer said. "Second is Didi Chen, from China!" He said. "Third is Ivailo Manouce from Hungary!" He said. The crowd was buzzing. I fist pumped as I got out the pool.

I received my gold medal and had a picture taken with the other guys then went to the change rooms. "Well done!" The guys' said as they came into the change room. "So we're going home in a week! Yay!" Marty said, smiling widely.

We all laughed. "I can't wait." I said. We all were escorted to our fancy hotel and waited in the elevator. "Where do you guys live?" I asked, not remembering asking the question. "Michigan." Liam said. "Miami." Randy said. "San Francisco." Alex said. "Seattle." Jimmy said. "New York." Marty said.

"Really? I Live there too!" I said. Marty smiled. "Gonna have to keep in touch." He said. The doors dinged open and we all went to our separate rooms.

* * *

We all stood in the airport. "Well we'll keep in touch guys." Randy said. We all gave each other hugs. "I hope you guys enjoy the swimming." I said, knowing that this was my only time of doing the Olympics. "Thanks man. Remember, try do it with Annabeth." Randy said, wiggling his eyebrows. I chuckled. "I'll see when I get home." I said, jokingly.

We all went to our separate gates. Marty was on the same flight as me. We boarded the plane and had a good flight. I guess Zeus didn't feel like murdering me today.

When I got to the airport in New York, Marty and I got our bags together. "Bye." I said, shaking his hand. He smiled and walked off to some people who were greeting him.

I spotted my little family and Annabeth in the crowd of people. I got a big hug from my mom and Paul. I tickled my brothers tummy and gave my sister a little hug. I smiled at Annabeth and pulled her in my embrace. She had flown down to see me when I had come back.

I kissed her and gave her a smile. We all walked to to the car and went home. I sighed as I walked into my lovely house. It just felt like I was home. Mom and Paul said we could chat tomorrow about my trip and so I should get some rest.

The thing was I wasn't too tired. It was 7pm by the time I had finished unpacking and settled on my bed. There was a knock at my door and Annabeth came in. She closed the door behind her and joined me on my bed.

She rested her head on my chest and rubbed my stomach with her one hand. I smelt her beautiful cherry shampoo and felt like heaven. I rubbed my hand, absentmindedly, across her ribs. I cupped her cheek with my one hand and kissed her.

She returned the kiss, filling in all we had missed in the past few months. I slid my hand down from her cheek, across her chest and stomach and onto her thigh.

I slid my hand hand behind her, pulling her closer to me as we tangled our legs together. Her taste in my mouth was like a sensation. She wrapped her legs around my waist as we sat up into a sitting position with her in my lap.

She had her one hand on my cheek and her other one on my chest. "Please don't leave me for so long again." She said on my cheeks. "Never." I said, then kissed her. I slid my tongue across her lip and tasted her vanilla lip balm.

I put my hand under her shirt and rested it on the small of her back. She smiled on my lips and we put our foreheads together, to catch our breath. "I'm tired." I said, closing my eyes. She chuckled and we crawled under the covers, getting warm. I kissed her cheek then fell asleep

* * *

I woke up to the smell of cherries. I pulled Annabeth closer to me, feeling her back pressed against my chest. My hands found themselves busy with the drawstrings on the front of her sweat pants.

When I got bored of that, I rubbed circles on her thighs. I didn't know it woke her up until she put her hand ver the hand that was on her thigh. She moved my hand up to her mouth and kissed it. "I love you Percy." She said.

"I love you too." I said, as I kissed her jaw bone. I don't know how, but her body fit perfectly into mine like it was meant to be. I pushed her hip bone closer to mine so they were touching.

"Percy?" Paul asked, opening my door. "You have some visitors." He said, smirking at our position and letting Matt, Robby, James, Tiffany, Jenna and Nikita inside my bedroom.

We sat up and Annabeth left the room to get changed. "Hey Percy." They all said. I gave them all hugs and pulled a shirt on. "How you guys doing?" I asked them. "Great and you?" They said. "Good thanks."

I asked them all to come downstairs so we could go out walking. Annabeth and I walked in front, hand in hand. We found a nice café and went inside. We all sat down at a long booth and ordered something to eat and drink.

"So you have been gone for some time." Robby said, smiling at me. "Yeah." I said, smiling at him. "Annabeth?" Tiff asked her. I looked at Annabeth and saw her looking out the window. At the sound of her name she snapped back. "Sorry, I was just thinking." She said, smiling at us.

She sighed and leaned into my side. "I leave in a days time and then I have to write my finals." She moaned. "It's terrible." Jenna said sarcastically, making us all laugh.

We all caught up and ate waffles, enjoying being together again. We. It was time to leave they all said goodbye to Annabeth and we went home.

We had the house to ourselves as mom, Paul and my brother and sister had gone out to the shops. Annabeth ushered me to my room and got out a notebook and pen.

"So." She said, sitting in front of me. "I finish my studies in a months time and then I was wandering if I could move back to New York and we could buy a house and you could do your studies and live in the house with me. How does that sound?" She asked. We discussed exactly what was going to happen after she finishes her final and moves here permanently. I couldn't wait.


	26. Moving

**Dedicating this chapter to Leorocks5! Thanks for helping me with this chapter, I appreciate it. If any one wants to give me suggestions of what they want to happen, you are welcome to say so in a review or PM. Thanks!**

Chapter 26

**San Francisco**

Annabeth's POV

I was putting all my things into boxes. I was on my last few books then I would be done packing and be back with Percy. "Here's my box done." Lucy said, taping up one of my boxes. I put my last book in the last box and taped it up.

I sighed and smiled at the others. "It was great studying with you guys and getting to know you." I said. They all smiled and gave me a hug. They helped me get my things downstairs and put it by the door. They gave me a last hug and said their goodbyes. I watched them drive off and closed the front door.

I was flying up tomorrow and would keep my things in storage till we could find a place to stay. I flopped onto the couch. My dad and walked on and sat on the couch across from me. "I am so relieved that you are happy. I know we didn't always get on well together but you're still my little girl." He said, looking at me. I gave him a half smile. "Thanks dad." I said, looking at him. He patted my knee and went upstairs.

"Hey Ann!" Helen said, walking in and sitting where my dad had. I had stopped worrying about people calling me Ann but I still hated them calling me Annie. "Hi Helen." I said. She sat down in front of me and smiled. "New York." She said, smiling. "You are going to have so much fun." She said, sighing with a big smile.

I gave her a smile. "Thanks Helen. You have helped so much." I said. She gave me a smile and walked off to the kitchen. I sighed and relaxed into the couch feeling happy.

* * *

I walked out the airport and hailed a taxi. "149, 29th street and 7th, manhattan, please" I said, and sat back with a sigh. It feels like it has been forever since I last saw Percy. My seaweed brain.

He had messaged me earlier that he was so bored as he had to look after Charlie while Sally and Paul were out at a lunch and Selena was at a sleepover. At least he would be getting some company soon.

After half an hour, I arrived at his house. Nothing had changed since I had last been here. I payed the taxi driver and got my stuff out the boot. He drove off and I was left at the front door. I rang the bell and waited. I couldn't wait to see his face when I opened the front door.

A few moments later someone opened the door. I saw his face brighten up and his smooth, black hair being blowthey the wind look messier then normal. "Annabeth!" He said, pulling me into his embrace. I snuggled my head into his warm body, feeling cold from the weather.

He ushered me inside and took my bags. We went up to his room and relaxed on his bed. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He asked softly, lying on his back and lifting his head to look at me.

I lay on my stomach next to him, propping myself up on my fore arms. "I wanted to see your face when you opened the door." I said. He smiled, showing his perfect teeth. I felt my insides melt.

He cupped my cheek, rubbing his thumb against my cheek. He kissed me, softly and sweetly. It was perfect, not rushed or deep. I kissed him back, just as softly as he had done. We pulled away and smiled at each other. I got lost in his beautiful emerald green eyes. They were calm, radiating care and love whenever I looked into them. I felt him looking at me the same way. I Andersen what he ever saw. Did he see this strong person, who could withstand anything besides spiders, or a weak, fragile girl who could break at the slightest touch?

I guess I would never know but I didn't even know which one I was. have have our whole life to plan now." Percy said, breaking the silence. A pitter patter of rain started to fall against Percy's window. "We could build a house, move into it together." I said.

"We could become artists and get our artwork put up in museums." He said, jokingly. "We could buy a cat and make millions out of its magical fur." I said, that random sight popping in my head. "We could run off together." Percy practically whispered.

I didn't say anything, I don't know why not. Something sounded like he was trying to convince himself that it wasn't a good idea, only a silly thought which had appeared by listening to fairy tales.

I brushed some hair away from his eyes. "I'm done running, I want to slow down. I just want to get settled, we're not being chased any more." I said. I felt good that I had said it as I had convinced myself that that was what was going to happen.

He smiled and tucked some hair behind my ear. "I would like that." He said. I kissed his cheek and lay down next to him, snuggling into his side. His double bed was so comfortable. I had my one arm on his chest and the other tucked under me. Percy had his arm around my shoulders and his ther hand on top of mine which was on his chest.

There wasn't any distractions to bother us, or anyone demanding something. I smiled and closed my eyes. I heard Percy's breath slow down as he fell asleep. I joined him and drifted off into an afternoon nap.

* * *

Percy woke me from my nap. "Mom's home." He whispered. I nodded and got up, stretching before going downstairs. Half way down the stairs I heard the kettle being switched on. Percy and I walked to the kitchen and saw Paul reading a newspaper and Sally making coffee.

"Hello." I said. They both looked up at smiled at me. "Annabeth!" Sally said, coming over anI giving me a squeeze. I gave Paul a small hug and joined them at the island table. Percy sat down next to me. "So how were your finals?" Paul asked. "Passed them with flying colours." I said.

We all chatted for a while. "How about we order pizza?" Sally suggested. Percy went off to order and I went to find Selena to say hello. "Come in." She said as I knocked on the door. I walked in and she smiled widely. "Annabeth!" She said, getting up and giving me a bear hug.

I sat her down on her bed and looked at her. "So are you fine with me marrying your brother?" I asked, giving her a little smile. "Of course! I would love having you as an Aunty!" She said, smiling at me. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "We're ordering pizza's. They will be here soon so do you want to come downstairs?" I asked.

She jumped up and we went downstairs to the lounge. Percy, Paul and Sally were all seated there with drinks as they waited for the pizza. I sat next to Percy and he passed me a coke. He slipped his hand in mine and rested them on his thigh.

About fifteen minutes later, the pizza came. We all had a couple pieces each and enjoyed the dinner. Sally had taken the plates through to the kitchen, Selena was in her room and the guys were watching TV in the lounge.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning Sally." I said. She gave me a smile before I went upstairs. I slipped out of my clothes and into my sweat pants and one of Percy's tops. I crawled under the covers and felt my tiredness take over my mind.


	27. New Jobs

Chapter 27

**Sorry if I didn't do well with the job part but I don't live in the US so I don't know what happens in job interviews! Enjoy this short chapter!**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up the morning, feeling Percy's body against my chest. He had his back to me and was quietly snoring. I left him to sleep and got changed into a black, long sleeve top, blue jeans, my slippers and an 'I 3 SF' hoody.

I went downstairs and saw a note from Sally saying she had gone to work and so had Paul. They had dropped Selena off at school and Charles at his godmother's house.

The newspaper was on the kitchen counter. I made a cup of coffee and sat down to read it. I saw in the jobs section that they were looking for people for a new architectural firm. I perked up and got my phone out my pocket and phoned the number.

"Hello, New Visions Architecture, how may I help you?" A lady said into the phone. "Hi, I saw your add that you are looking for people to join your firm?" I asked. "Oh! Would you like to come for an interview in about an hours time?" She said, enthusiastically. I smiled. "Yes, what is the address?" I asked.

* * *

I walked into the building and went up to floor 23. I left Percy a message saying that I had gone out for a bit. I reached the floor and walked to a desk. "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase." I started to say. "You're just on time for the interview." The lady said, perkily.

She showed me to an office and asked me to take a seat. A few minutes later, a man came in. "Hello Miss. Chase." He said, smiling at me. I shook his hand and took a seat again. "So you would like a job. Do you have any diplomas?" He asked me.

I showed him my various certificates that I had gotten from my university finals. I showed him my Greek designs, telling him I had an interest in Greek architecture. He smiled widely at me after my little presentation.

"I have been looking for someone who does foreign architecture. It's quite popular now." He said. He looked at me for a bit. "You're hired." He said, smiling at me. "Thank you." I said, shaking his hand.

"When can I start?" I asked him, walking out the office. He walked next to me. "Wednesday if possible." He said. I nodded and went to sign some forms. He told me as they had a small firm, I would be earning around $3750 every month. I was really surprised by how much it paid out.

"Thanks again, for the job. I will see you on Wednesday." I said. He smiled and waved as I walked to the elevator,a bounce in my step. I couldn't wait to tell Percy I had gotten a job!

* * *

I dropped my bag by the front door as I closed the front door. I walked into the kitchen and saw Percy leaning against the island and looking at his phone. He looked up and smiled at me. "Hey." He said.

I hopped over to him and gave him a peck. "Guess who just got a job at New Vision's new architecture firm?" I asked, proudly. He gaped. "Oh my gods! Are you serious? I'm so happy for you!" He said, smiling at me and giving me a big hug.

We celebrated over some coffee and blue cookies. I couldn't have been happier. I combed my fingers through Percy's hair playfully as he kept staring at me with a smile on his face. He was such a seaweed brain, but I loved him.


	28. New House

Percy's POV

**Three months later**

Annabeth's job had been going on really well lately. My studies were going great and Annabeth was really excited lately. Today she was practically bouncing.

"Okay, I have something to tell you." She said, happily. I smiled at her and waited for her to continue. We were standing in the kitchens, getting ready to go out somewhere. "Okay, a while back I bought a plot and built our new house. And it is finally finished!" She said.

I was too shocked for words that I just smashed my lips against hers. She laughed into the kiss but kissed me back. She pulled away and grabbed my arm. "Let's go see it!" She said.

* * *

I gaped at the beautiful house before me. It was a two storey house near the sea but in a safe area of the city.

We walked into the house and it smelt of cherries. Some of Annabeth's old stuff was in the house so I guessed she had gotten her stuff out of storage. There was a lovey big kitchen, a massive lounge, an office for each of us, four bathrooms, a lawn with a big pool at the back and even three extra bedrooms. What I loved the most was the master bedroom.

It was huge. There was a beautiful king sized bed against the wall with a dressing table and walk in wardrobe. I looked at the connected bathroom. I went to the sliding glass doors and opened them. It lead out onto a little balcony and you could see the sea, blue on the beautiful sunny day.

Iwent back into the room and she closed the sliding doors. "You may be thinking 'Where are the curtains?' But I'll answer your question. These sliding glass doors have special granites in them that can change the colours of the glass." She said.

She picked up a remote and pressed a button. The glass dimmed and you could only slightly see the outside view but the room was dark. "That is amazing. This Is amazing." I said, smiling at her. "You are amazing." I whispered in her ear.

She blushed and we went out the room. We decided to tell my mom and Paul about our new house. I couldn't wait to show it to them.

**Sorry another short chapter but leading up to a longer one. Thanks!**


	29. Magical

**_Hey! I am going to be quite busy tomorrow with packing in the evenings and getting shots before I go away for 2 weeks so this might be my last update for a while. I will be out the country but it will give me plenty of time to think of different ideas. Thanks!_**

**2 Weeks Later**

Percy's POV

I was getting used to the new house. It was so spacious and felt cozy. I was busy with some work, on our couch with a blanket. The sun was setting, shading the room in oranges, purples and pinks.

I heard the front door and some keys being dropped on the front table. I knew it was Annabeth so I carried on with my work. I felt her arms drape around my neck from behind me and she kissed my cheek. "Hey Ann." I said. She walked around and sat down next to me, snuggling into my side.

"What you working on?" She asked me. I sighed and rubbed my eyes as I had been trying to read it for two hours. "It's a paper about different scientific names for fish. Stupid dyslexia." I said. She chuckled from next to me. "Would you like some coffee?" She asked me as she got up.

"Please." I said, putting my papers aside. She chuckled and went to the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she checked her messages. "Percy?" She asked, reading it.

"Yeah." I said, looking at her. She looked up from her phone and looked at me. "Do you mind if tomorrow one of my friends from work come over and help me with a new design? They are doing renovations next door to the office and its driving me crazy with all the noise." She said. I smiled at her. "Sure, I'm going to be at university from 10am anyway." I said.

She smiled and typed something into her phone. She put it on the table when she was done and leaned into me. "I have a headache from the stupid drilling today so I think I'm going to bed after dinner." She said, massaging her temples.

I kissed her forehead and got up. "I'll make some pasta." I said. She mouthed a thank you and closed her eyes and lay down on the couch. I went to the kitchen and made the supper.

We both ate it. "Thanks." Annabeth said as we went to the kitchen and put the plates in the dish washer. She gave me a kiss before going to our bedroom. I put the dishwasher on and cleaned all my stuff up from the lounge. I turned off all the lights and made my way to our bedroom.

I was quiet when I opened the door and closed it as softly as possible to not wake Annabeth up. She stirred but didn't wake. I got dressed and crawled in next to her. I kissed her cheek and fell asleep.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I woke up with Percy next to me. My headache was gone and I felt bright and breezy. I got up and had a shower. As I was getting dressed I heard Percy say from behind me, "Morning Wisegirl." I straightened my top and turned to him with a smile. He was propped up on his elbows.

I leaned over the bed and gave him a sweet and soft kiss. He smiled into it and we parted. "Sleep in, it's fine." I said. He stretched and got up. "It's fine, I'm going to have a shower and get dressed." He said. The door bell rang. "Well I will see you in a bit." I said, walking out the door and closing it behind me.

I quickly went to open the door. "Hello." I said smiling at my partner, Connor. "Hey." He said. I gestured for him to come in and closed the door behind him. He had his bag slung over his shoulder with the designs in it.

I showed him to the lounge. "Sweet house. You designed it, right?" He asked. I smiled. "Yeah." I said. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and was quite polite. He was 24 years old. "So let's start with the outline." He said, sketching. We worked on it for about 20 minutes until we decided to work in my office for a bigger desk.

We were gathering our stuff to move to my office when Percy came through. He had his bag over his shoulder. "Hi. I'm Percy." He said, shaking Connor's hand. "Connor." He said, smiling at Percy. Percy looked at me and smiled. "I decided to go in early, I'll be back later." He said, kissed my cheek them went out the front door.

We carried on and moved all our stuff to my office. I was leaning over the design and checking it. He was new so i had ro make sure he was doing his work correctly. He was leaning against the wall across from me, waiting for me to say what I thought about the sketch. "So he's your boyfriend?" He asked me. I shifted my eyes to look at him. He was studying me. "My fiancé." I said, straightening my composure so I was standing up straight.

He looked down with a smile on his face. "Is there something wrong?" I asked him, raising and eyebrow. He looked up at me. "I didn't know you were in a relationship, but to pretty women like yourself would obviously have a guy." He said, smirking at me. I stepped back a step. "Are you hitting on me?" I asked.

He laughed. "No, I have a girlfriend. I was just complementing you." He said. "Anyway, back to the design. What do you think?" He asked. I looked back to it, continuing the work. "It's really good. All the dimensions are correct." I said, studying it again.

* * *

"Thanks." I said, as I watched him go to his car. He gave a wave then got in his car and drove off. I walked back into the house, closing the door behind me. I sighed and cleaned everything up.

When I was finished I put on my grey waterfall cardigan and went outside and stood on our porch. It lead out into the garden and pool. I looked out at the sea, pulling the cardigan closer to me as a slight breeze chilled me.

I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. "I never heard you come in." I said, not taking my eyes away from the setting sun and the sea. "Probably because you were too engrossed in the view." He said. I chuckled and sighed. He leaned down and kissed my jaw. I smiled and put my hands over his that were wrapped around my stomach.

"I really love this house." He said, leaning his head on top of mine. "So do I. And having you here makes it better." I said. He kissed the top of my head. "Love you too." He whispered into my ear. I shuddered and could practically see him smiling.

I turned around in his arms to see his face. He smiled at me and cupped my cheek in his hand. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb. I closed my eyes and turned my face into his hand, kissing his palm. I looked back at him, getting lost in his beautiful eyes. I didn't even notice him leaning in. He kissed me, gently. I kissed him back, moving my hand to his cheek.

We pulled apart and went inside. We lay on the couch as we had done the day before. I snuggled into his chest, breathing in his salty scent that I loved so much. He was playing with my hair, twiddling it around in his fingers. I had never felt more at peace. It was magical.


	30. Wedding

**Might be my last update for the next two weeks. I am typing this while in the car. I will probably end up getting car sick from looking down but I will do it for you guys!**

**September, later that year.**

Percy's POV

I walked into the lounge, seeing Annabeth busy on her laptop. I walked over to her and kneeled down. "When are you coming to bed?" I asked her. She waved her hand and carried on working. "Annabeth." I said, closing her laptop and putting it behind me.

"Yes Percy." She said, looking at me. I sighed at the sight of her tired eyes. "You need sleep, you've been working a lot this week." I said. She looked at me then sighed in defeat. She got up and we went upstairs to our bedroom.

I helped her get dressed and we got into bed. I pulled her back close to my chest. "I've been thinking." She said, rolling over to look at me. "We're twenty." She said. I nodded for her to go on. "We got engaged at eighteen." She said, then gave me a little smile. "You finished your studies and have a job. I want to think about settling down." She said, softly.

I smiled at her. "I want to get married." I said. She smiled. "It would give me a break from work for a bit." She said. I gave her a grin and kissed her. She returned it, touching my face.

She turned back around and I pulled her closer. I rubbed her thigh and soon fell asleep.

* * *

For the next few weeks, we were planning our wedding. We decided to keep it small and have it at the house. I was currently waiting for our five camp friends to come over. Annabeth had gone out to get some more coffee and biscuits.

I heard the door bell and went to open it. There were our five friends who had travelled on the Argo with us. "Hey." I said, showing them in.

We all went through to the lounge and they found seats. "Where's Annabeth?" Piper asked. "She just went to the shops, she'll be-" just as I was talking, I heard the front door.

"Sorry I took so long. I bumped into work Connor and-" she appeared in the lounge and smiled. "Oh, you guys are here." She said smiling. She quickly put the things in the kitchen gave everyone hugs. "So why did you guys call us?" Leo asked, smiling.

I looked at Annabeth. "We're getting married." She announced. The girls squealed and the guys gave me a slap on the back. "And." I said, gaining calmness again. "We want the girls to be Annabeth's bridesmaids and you guys to be my best men." I finished. They all gave shouts and smiled widely.

"Let's celebrate!" Leo said, grinning. Annabeth and I got out the champagne and some glasses and passed them around. "To Annabeth and Percy, on their marriage and for being great friends and family to us." Jason said, raising his glass. We all clinked glasses and went outside.

I put my arm around Annabeth's waist and drank my champagne. She smiled up at me. "So what colour do you want the bridesmaids dresses?" Piper asked. Leo laughed at her. "Aphrodite side coming out." He said. She punched his arm and he chuckled. "You got a girlfriend yet Leo?" Annabeth asked him.

He smirked. "In fact I do. She is a daughter of Apollo." He said, proudly. I clapped him on the back. "Well done dude!" I said. He smiled and had another sip. "Uh, you are old enough for that, right?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm nineteen." He said. I heard the doorbell. "Oh shit." I muttered under my breath as I put my glass down and ran my hand through my hair.

"Who is that?" Annabeth asked. "My mom, Paul and the kids." I said. "I thought you told her already!" Annabeth said. "Okay guys, when I announce it to them act like you didn't know either." I said then rushed to get the door.

"Hello!" I said, smiling at them. I ushered them in and Annabeth led them to the back. I got them a class of champagne and gave it to them. "We wanted to tell you guys that we're getting married soon." Annabeth announced. I mentally facepalmed as my friends acted as if they didn't know. "You forgot to tell us didn't you." My mom said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I sighed. "I'm sorry." I said. She smiled and waved it off. "At least we know now." Paul said, smiling. "Percy! You are going to marry Ann!" Selena said, giving me a hug. I returned it and smiled at her. I said hello to my little four year old brother. We had a lot of planning to finish.

* * *

**February, next year**

Annabeth and my wedding was amazing. We had the wedding on the beach and the reception at our house. Annabeth looked more beautiful than ever. She had a strapless white dress, with flowing material.

She had her hair done up in a nea, silver pin with a small curl hanging don the side of her face. She had very little makeup on, but she didn't need it. I gave her a kiss after our first dance and she smiled into it. "So Mrs Jackson?" I said, smiling at her. She smiled back. " I like the sound of that." She said, kissing my cheek.

Halfway through the night, Annabeth went to spend time with Piper and Hazel. I found Leo at a table with his girlfriend. He had brought her for his partner. "Hey Leo." I said, giving him a bro hug. He smiled at me. "How does it feel to be married?" He asked, smirking. I rolled my eye and ignored his question.

"You must be his girlfriend. I'm-" I started. "Percy Jackson, I know. I'm sort of at your wedding." She said. I chuckled. She smiled and stretched out her hand. "Lara Stewart." She said. I shook her hand. She was quite confident.

"Well enjoy the evening." I said and walked off. I sat down at the wedding table and looked at everyone. My mom and Paul were dancing, Selena and Charlie were eating cakes, almost all my other friends were dancing and talking.

"Perseus." A voice said. My dad sat next to me. I smiled at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't see the whole thing." He said. "It's fine." I said. "I wanted to congratulate you." He said. I gave him a hug and said thanks.

The evening was amazing. We took photos and danced and kissed. It was amazing. And Annabeth and I would be leaving for Europe in a few days for our honeymoon. Couldn't wait!


	31. Anxiety

**I'm back! Ad you guys thought I had abandoned you ;) I officially get home to oz and will be updating ASAP! Hope you like the chappie!**

Chapter 31

Annabeth's POV

I was busy packing our groceries away while Percy was busy making Bolognese for dinner tonight. I put the last item away and closed the cupboard. I jumped up onto the kitchen island and sighed.

"How was work?" Percy asked, giving me a smile and turning back to cooking. "Fine." I said, still thinking about the shops. Percy must off sensed something was wrong as he switched the stove off and walked over to stand in front of me.

"What's bugging you?" He asked, looking me in the eye. I hated when he did that because he knew I would always cave in and tell him something. I sighed and said, "Well you remember I used to work with that girl Amy, and then she got another job?" I asked. He nodded and waited for me to continue.

"Well she's 27 now but she's married and has a good job-" I started. "Which you have, so I don't see the problem." He said, raising an eyebrow at me. I looked into his eyes and melted inside, caving in completely.

"She has her on little boy." I said, my voice sounding soft. I had been wanting kids for a while but didn't know if Percy was ready or not. He looked at me for a bit and didn't say anything, which was making me nervous.

He surprised me by cupping my face with his one hand and resting the other on my thigh. I kissed him back, feeling him smiling into the kiss. I pulled away and he smiled widely at me. "So you're ready for kids?" He asked, rubbing his hand across my inner thigh.

I smiled at his cheeky grin and kissed him again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him lift me up and carry me out the kitchen.

* * *

The past few weeks have been very agonizing. We had to wait to see if I was pregnant or not. I was sitting in bed, late at night, waiting until tomorrow as I would take a test to see if I am going to be a mother or become depressed and have to try again.

I finally fell asleep but it seemed like only for a few minutes as I woke up a few hours later. I could see the sun rising through the dimmed glass. I turned over but Percy wasn't lying next to me. I got up and stretched, smelling bacon coming from downstairs.

I got up and put my robe around me. I sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the draw that had a few little white tubes in it. I must have been looking at them for a while as I heard something shift from my side. I turned my head that way and saw Percy standing in the doorway, his arm's crossed, in his boxers.

"You want to know or not?" He asked, a little smile on his face. Gave him a small smile and got the tests out, walking to the bathroom. Those few minutes were extremely agonizing. But the answers made my heart leap.

All the tests read positive. I threw them all away and ran into our bedroom. I jumped into Percy's arms when I saw him waiting there for me. "What did it say?" He asked, trying to pull away from my squeeze to see my face. I looked up into his eyes, unable to speak, and just nodded with a big grin on my face.

He grinned widely and we both laughed with relief. He kissed me all over, my lips, my cheeks, my nose and even my forehead. I laughed as he did it so quickly.

"Oh my gods! I'm going to be a dad." He said, looking me in the eyes. I felt so warm as I saw happiness radiating off of him. I leaned forward, cupping his cheek in my hand, and kissed him.

He deepened it, backing me up onto the bed. I smiled as I lay with my back on the comfortable bed and him with his hands on either side of my head, leaning forward. We pulled away, staring into each others eyes, as I rubbed my thumb over his cheek. I had gotten used to the little stubble, but it was smooth most of the time so I never hd to worry.

He was leaning forward to kiss me again but I put my finger up to his lips. "We need to tell your parents first as you forgot to tell them we were getting married." I said, smiling at his confused face. I removed my finger as he sighed, still smiling. "Five more minutes." He said before closing the gap in between us, making me laugh into the kiss.

* * *

Percy gave my hand a squeeze as Sally put two mugs of coffee in front of us and sat down next to Paul, smiling as always. "So what can you tell us so early in the morning?" Sally asked, sipping her coffee. I smiled at Percy, and he answered. "Annabeth's pregnant!" He said excitedly.

Paul and Sally both grinned widely and gave us hugs. "When did you find out?" Paul asked, still smiling widely. "Earlier this morning." I told him, smiling. "I can't wait!" Sally exclaimed, clapping her hands. I chuckled and gave her hand a squeeze.

"So I hope you guys are looking forward to being grandparents?" Percy said, smiling at them. We all chatted for a while about the baby to come. I decided to break the subject and ask Sally something. "How is all your work going? Any new books?" I asked. She has been doing really well lately and even got some of her books read by the New York Times and Suzanne Collins.

We were all really proud of her. She smiled and gave my hand a squeeze. "I have been asked to write an autobiography so am working on it." She said, smiling proudly. "That's great Sally!" I told her, giving her a toothy grin. We finished our drinks and went home. I could get used to being called a to-be-mom.


	32. AN: Must Read

**A/N:**

**I will be continuing this story in a new sequel. If you would like to carry on reading this story, I will have the sequel up in a few hours. It will be called: ****_Growing Up_****. Hope you will all read it! Thanks :)**


End file.
